A Letter to Remember - Chapter 1 Update
by xiugarbaby
Summary: [CHAP 1 UPDATE!] Jangan membunuh siapapun dengan tanganmu, meski itu semua hanya dalam sebuah cerita... buatlah cerita dengan akhir bahagia... karena aku ingin kita berakhir bahagia... -BAD SUMMARY NICE STORY!- HUNHAN FOREVER - HUNHAN FOR LIFE!
1. Teaser Story

**Another HunHan Story**

**Only for HunHan Hard Shipper**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aruna Wu present another HunHan Fanfiction**

**Entitled**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**A Letter to Remember"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**FF ini khusus dibuat dalam rangka Event "HunHan Bubble Tea Couple" yang menunjukkan kalau HunHan Shipper gak akan pernah mati, HunHan Shipper akan selalu ada dan memiliki ruang kejayaannya tersendiri. HunHan shipper, this story is for you!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Main Cast: Luhan, Sehun, Yifan, Xiumin  
Side Cast: Other Exo's members**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**This is Gender Switch! OOC!  
OFFICIAL PAIRS ONLY**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Genre: Romance. Angst. Sad. True Love. Faith**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Bash. No Plagiarism. No Hate**

**Disclaimer:  
Bila ada kesamaan cerita seperti ini, itu semua murni ketidak sengajaan. FF ini murni dari ide Aruna, story plot, story line, story idea semua punya aruna.  
EXO members punya SM dan EXOL, Wu Yifan punya Aruna. Kekekeke.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Aku hanya ingin kau mengingatku, aku hanya ingin tetap hidup dalam kenanganmu, aku hanya ingin kau tidak melupakanku…"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**A Letter to Remember"  
TEASER STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hai… kau sudah bangun?"

.

"Aku dimana?"

"Kau siapa?"

"Siapa aku….?"

.

Sebuah cerita fiksi terkenal berjudul Anterograde Tommorrow memiliki sebuah percakapan antara dua tokoh utama yang sangat menyentuh,

"_Kemana sebuah kenangan pergi ketika dia dilupakan?"_

"_Kemana?"_

"_Kenangan itu akan mati"_

_._

"_Jangan biarkan aku mati, biarkan aku hidup dalam kenanganmu…"_

Walaupun hanya dalam kenangan, hidup dalam kenangan orang yang kita cintai membuat kita merasa tidak pernah mati.

.

"Namamu adalah Lee Hani. Kau adalah kekasihku. Usiamu 25 tahun. Kita berdua tidak punya orang tua. Kita berdua yatim piatu. Kita berdua dibesarkan di panti asuhan di daerah Yanggu. Namun saat kita lulus sekolah, kita pindah ke Busan. Kau adalah seorang florist. Kau punya toko bunga. Kau pandai menyanyi dan kita selalu hidup bersama, tumbuh besar berdua. Aku hanya memilikimu di dunia ini, dan kau juga hanya memilikiku di dunia ini. Bulan depan kita akan menikah"

"Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun"

"Tidak apa – apa… ada aku yang akan menuntunmu, tidak masalah jika kau melupakan masalalumu, karena kita berdua tidak memerlukannya, kita memiliki masa depan yang lebih baik."

.

Masa lalu, masa sekarang dan masa depan, ketiganya adalah hal yang saling berhubungan. Kita hidup di masa sekarang untuk membangun masa depan, tapi semua itu tidak akan pernah terjadi tanpa masa lalu,

Dan bagaimana jika masa lalu itu terlupakan?

.

"Kau bilang…. Namaku tadi siapa?"

"Lee Hani!"

"Apa benar kita hanya hidup beruda saja?"

"Ya. Kau dan aku hanya hidup beruda. Hanya berdua."

"Kepalaku pusing"

"Jangan pernah paksa dirimu untuk mengingat apapun di masa lalu, masa lalu kita hanyalah perjuangan yang menyakitkan. Sekarang kau dan aku akan menata masa depan bersama"

.

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengingat satupun hal tentang masalalunya, gadis itu bahkan sudah berusaha keras namun tak satupun kejadian di masa lalunya terlintas.

Mata rusa gadis itu menatap lurus pada seorang pria yang dia lihat pertama kali saat dia siuman. Pria yang mengatakan bahwa namanya adalah Lee Hani, pria itu mengatakan jika dia adalah seorang yatim piatu yang hanya hidup berdua dengannya.

"Apa aku tidak punya sahabat?"

"Kau punya!"

"Siapa?"

"Aku!"

Wajah cantik itu kembali terlihat bingung, mata rusanya berkedip seakan memaksakan semua kenangan untuk muncul.

"Apa tak ada teman atau sahabat yang ku miliki selain kau?"

"Hani-ah… di dunia ini kita berdua hanya hidup berdua saja. Aku sudah bilang kan, kau hanya punya aku dan aku hanya punya kau. Kita beruda adalah anak yang tertutup. Kita tak punya orang lain selain diri kita masing – masing. Aku adalah satu – satunya keluarga, teman dan kekasihmu"

Mata gadis itu terpejam, rambut hitam legam yang sepanjang bahu itu mulai berjatuhan ketika kepalanya menunduk.

Walaupun namja di hadapannya ini selalu tak mempermasalahkan hilangnya ingatan gadis itu, namun sesuatu dalam hatinya seakan memaksa kepalanya untuk bekerja, mengingat sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat berharga untuknya, sesuatu berharga yang sangat tak ingin dia lupakan, tapi entah apa itu.

Gadis itu mengangkat lagi wajahnya, tepat saat itu dia juga melihat kedua manik mata namja yang sedari tadi bersamanya. Namja itu tersenyum, sangat manis.

Namja itu kemudian mengelus pelan kepala gadis yang terlihat kosong itu, dia tersenyum lagi lalu berkata,

"Aku mohon… jangan paksa dirimu untuk mengingat semua tentang masa lalu itu, kita tidak akan pernah kembali lagi"

Gadis yang di tatap hanya balik menatap namja itu, gadis yang katanya bernama Lee Hani itu mencari sesuatu dalam mata namja yang ada di hadapannya. Manik mata coklat cerah.

"Aku benar – benar beruntung karena kau bisa selamat, kau masih bisa bangun dan kita berdua masih bisa terus bersama, jujur… selama kau koma, aku sama sekali tak bisa melakukan apapun, aku hanya diam di sebelahmu dan terus berdoa agar kau bisa kembali bangun dan kembali lagi padaku"

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dadanya berdenyut, rasanya sakit. Rasanya ada yang salah dengan semua ini.

.

.

.

"Hari ini kau bisa pulang"

"Pulang?"

.

.

.

"Selamat datang kembali Hani-ah… ini rumah kita"

Sebuah rumah minimalis dengan halaman depan yang cukup luas menyambut kedatangannya.

"Bunga – bunga ini kau sendiri yang menanamnya untuk kau rangkai kembali di toko mu, kau sangat menyayangi mereka, kau bahkan merawat mereka seakan – akan mereka adalah anak – anakmu"

"Kenapa tidak ada mawar putih?"

"Kau tidak menyukainya… Kau membenci mawar putih"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau selalu bilang bunga mawar putih sama sekali tidak berekspresi"

.

.

.

"Oh ya… namamu tadi… siapa?"

"Kau biasa memanggilku Chagi semenjak kita memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih…"

"Kau panggil saja aku chagi"

"Cha…. Chagi-ah…"

"mmm… seperti itu…"

.

.

.

"Ini adalah kamar kita…"

"Kita tidur sekamar?"

"Ne… kita sudah tidur sekamar dan seranjang sejak kita mulai menjadi sepasang kekasih, kita bahkan sudah melakukannya…"

"Kita? Melakukan apa?"

CHUP

"Melakukan itu…"

"Kita berdua adalah calon suami istri, wajar jika kita sudah melakukannya"

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat cantik dengan gaun itu!"

"Aku?"

"Mmmm… Ngomong – ngomong, kau suka gaunnya?"

"Kenapa gaun pernikahan kita warnanya biru?"

"Kau sendiri yang memilihnya Hani-ah… kau menyukai warna yang seperti ini…"

"Tapi biasanya kan… pernikahan itu identik dengan warna putih…"

"Ani… Kau tidak menyukai warna putih… kau membenci warna putih Hani-ah…"

"Wae?"

.

.

.

"Kau bilang aku seorang florist kan? Dimana toko bungaku?"

"Ayo ku antar…"

.

.

.

Sebuah bangunan dengan desain klasik berbahan kayu dominan berdiri di depan sepasang mata rusa yang memandangnya kosong, entahlah… ini sama sekali tidak familiar untuknya.

"Berapa lama sudah aku bekerja di sini?"

"Kau bekerja disini… sudah 2 tahun…"

"Bolehkan aku bekerja lagi mulai besok?"

"tentu saja…"

.

.

.

"Mianhae chagi-ah… aku tidak bisa melakukannya…"

"Gwaenchana… aku akan menunggu hingga kau siap melakukannya lagi,"

.

.

.

"Boleh aku mengundang seseorang ke pernikahan kita?"

"Siapa?"

"Hanya seorang namja biasa pelanggan toko bungaku, dia selalu membeli mawar merah setiap hari…"

"Siapa namanya?"

"Oh Sehun…"

.

.

.

"Noona… apa kau merasa sedang merindukan seseorang?"

"Eoh? Wae?"

"Apa sekarang kau merasa sedang merindukan seseorang?"

"Mmm… entahlah Sehun-ah… rasanya aku sedang merindukan seseorang yang amat sangat ku cintai, tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali, aku bahkan tidak tau siapa yang sedang aku rindukan… aku… aku melupakannya…"

"Dia juga sangat merindukanmu noona…"

"Mmm? Nugu?"

"Orang yang noona rindukan itu… dia juga sedang merindukanmu…"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau? Apa kau tau siapa orang yang aku rindukan itu?"

"Aku melihatnya noona… dia selalu bersamamu…"

"Ah… calon suamiku?"

"Anniyeo…"

"Ng?... lalu siapa?"

"Dia kini sedang duduk disebelahmu, dia menatapmu dengan penuh kerinduan, dia sangat ingin memelukmu dan berbicara padamu.."

"Kau bicara apa Sehun-ah? Hanya ada kita berdua di sini!"

"Ani… kita sedang bertiga… kita selalu bertiga, karena noona tidak pernah sendiri…"

.

"Noona… ada seorang namja yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi, dia selalu bersamamu, dia ingin kau mengingatnya"

"Jaebal Sehun-ah… kau bicara apa?"

"Noona tidak bisa melihatnya, karena dia dan kita berbeda…"

"_I miss you, Luhan…"_

"Dia bilang dia merindukanmu…"

"Nuguseyeo?"

"_Nui saranghaneun saram…"_

"Orang yang noona cintai"

"Akh!"

.

.

.

"Chagi-ah… Apa aku tidak pernah menulis diary sebelumnya?"

"Kegiatan yang paling kau benci adalah menulis Hani-ah…"

.

.

.

"Kau datang lagi Sehun-ah…"

"Aku ingin mawar putih…"

"Aku tidak punya mawar putih"

"Waeyeo?"

"Mmm… calon suamiku bilang aku tidak menyukainya…"

"Jinjjayeo?"

"Eoh? Itu buku apa?"

"Hanya sebuah novel, aku baru saja selesai membacanya…"

"Novel tentang apa?"

"Tentang sebuah perjalanan 10 hari yang membuat kedua tokohnya jadi saling jatuh cinta"

"Boleh aku pinjam?"

"Ne…"

_**10 days, we fall in love.  
By Lu Han**_

.

.

.

"Darimana saja Hani-ah?"

"Ah… ak… aku… barusan aku dari… kampus Sehun, megantar bunga …"

"Lee Hani! Kau bukanlah orang yang terbuka… kau tidak pernah menerima orang lain untuk jadi temanmu, kecuali aku!"

"Apakah aku orang yang seperti itu?"

"KAU BUKANLAH ORANG YANG BISA BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN ORANG LUAR! KAU HANYA MEMILIKI AKU HANI-AH!"

"Benarkah aku orang yang seperti itu?"

"YA! KAU ORANG YANG SEPERTI ITU! KAU TIDAK MENYUKAI DUNIA LUAR! KITA BERDUA HANYA HIDUP BERDUA SAJA!"

"Tapi aku…"

PRANG! BRUGH!

"Maafkan aku… aku hanya tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana diriku di masa lalu… aku… aku tak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali… maafkan aku…"

.

.

.

"_Kau sudah bangun Lu?"_

_._

"_Andwae! Andwae…. Andwae Lu! Andwae… kau tidak boleh lupa ingatan, kau tidak boleh melupakanku Lu… jaebal andwae!"_

_._

"_Ani Lu…. Ani… Dia bohong Lu… dia bohong! Kau bukan Lee Hani! Kau adalah Lu Han! Dia berbohong Lu jaebal!"_

_._

"_KENAPA KAU MEMBOHONGI DIA EOH!? YAAAA!"_

_._

"_Bukan Lu… bukan… dia bukan kekasihmu Lu, dia juga bukan calon suamimu Lu… aku… aku adaah suamimu!"_

_._

"_Ani Lu… kau bukan seorang yatim piatu seperti dia… kau punya eomma, kau punya appa, kau juga punya seorang Oppa dan Dongsaeng yang sangat menyayangimu Lu"_

_._

"_Kau bukanlah orang yang tertutup seperti dia Lu… kau adalah orang yang ceria, kau adalah cahaya dalam hidupku Lu… kau adalah pusat kebahagiaan keluargamu… Jaebal ingatlah sesuatu… ingatlah tentang kita…"_

_._

"_Ani Lu… ini bukan rumahmu… ini bukan tempat dimana kau tinggal"_

_._

"_Kau sangat menyukai bunga mawar putih Lu… Kau menyukainya karena aku selalu memberikannya padamu, Bunga mawar putih itu aku…"_

_._

"_Luhan… kau bukan seorang florist, kau adalah seorang penulis, kau sudah menerbitkan banyak novel Lu"_

_._

"_Warna kesukaanmu adalah putih Lu, kita berdua menyukai warna putih…"_

_._

"_YAAA! JANGAN SENTUH ISTRIKU! DIA MILIKKU! SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU DARINYA! YAAA! JAEBAL!"_

_._

"_ANDWAE LU! ANDWAE! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU LU! ANDWAE! JAEBAL ANDWAE LU!"_

_._

"_YAAA! KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA BISA MEMBENTAK ISTRIKU SEMBARANGAN EOH!"_

_._

"_Kau bisa melihatku?"_

"Tentu saja!"

"_Bagaimana mungkin? Aku … aku kan hanya…"_

"Arwah gentayangan? Aku adalah anak Indigo"

"_Anak ini imut tapi bicaranya menyeramkan…"_

"Kenapa kau selalu mengikuti yeoja itu?"

"_Dia istriku, dia lupa ingatan, dan dia diculik dan dibohongi oleh namja yang mengaku sebagai calon suaminya. Dia tidak tau apa – apa,"_

"Lalu apa rencanamu?"

"_Bantu aku Sehun-ah…"_

.

.

.

.

"Noona… ada surat untukmu!"

"Dari siapa?"

"Dari namja yang selalu mengikutimu kemanapun, aku bisa berkomunikasi dengannya, jadi… aku hanya membantu namja itu untuk menulis apa yang ingin dia katakan"

"Go… Gomawo… Sehun-ah"

.

.

.

"Chagi-ah… besok adalah hari pernikahan kita bukan?"

"Ne Hani-ah… besok kita resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri, apa kau sudah tidak sabar untuk menjadi istriku?"

"Ahahahah… ani… perasaanku tidak bisa dijelaskan saat ini"

"Aku tau kau bahagia… aku ingin memiliki dua anak, satu namja dan satu yeoja…"

"Ah? Ne… nampaknya itu menyenangkan… tapi… Chagi-ah…"

"Mmm?"

"Bolehkah aku tidur di kamar tamu untuk malam ini? Aku ingin tidur sendiri, sebelum nanti aku…. Resmi menjadi istrimu"

.

.

.

"Tulisan tangan Sehun benar – benar rapi…"

.

.

.

_**Dear my Deer, LH!**_

_**Besok kau akan menikah… apa kau benar – benar menantikannya?  
Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik, aku mencintaimu…  
Lu… aku dibunuh, aku dipaksa untuk mati, aku dikubur hidup – hidup,  
maafkan aku Lu… aku memang sudah mati, tapi aku tidak ingin begini.  
Aaku masih ingin tetap hidup, setidaknya hidup di dalam kenanganmu, jangan biarkan aku benar – benar mati Lu… ijinkan aku hidup di masa lalumu, ijinkan aku tinggal di hatimu…  
Apa kau mau mengingatku?  
Aku….**_

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah… Sehun-ah…"

"Nuguseyeo?"

"Siapa yang datang eomma? Eoh… Luhan noona?"

"Sehun-ah, bisa kau antarkan aku ke Seoul sekarang? Jaebal… aku mohon…"

.

.

.

"_Aku mencintaimu Lu… maafkan aku…"_

.

.

.

_**Aku meminta Sehun menuliskan surat ini…. ini adalah satu – satunya hal yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membuatmu mengingat semua masa lalumu yang sempurna, mengingatku… mengingat cinta kita.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**A Letter to Remember"**

**Chapter 1: Amnesia**

**Coming soon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lah elah ini Author banyak utang update Fict baru? Utangnya dong Aruna lunasin….**

**Kekekekekek…**

**Sebenernya Event HunHan Bubble Tea Couple itu emang mau nyumbang 2 FF. Tapi karena sibuk sama praktek Kuliah jadi Aruna Publish HIMYM aja.**

**Ini adalah cerita HunHan yang mungkin kalian sendiri bingung. Bagaimana cerita ini, kok bisa HunHan tapi yang Sehun gimana Luhan gimana… Di chap 1 nanti jelas kok… ini kan story teaser… kerjanya emang bikin penasaran sih… kekekekeke…. Disini juga HunHannya belum keliatan, tapi dijamin ini emang FF HunHan walaupun ada sedikit campuran KrisHan, XiuHan dan KrisHun. Kekekeke….**

**Dan ini emang cerita Angst. Tapi Angst bukanuntuk HunHan loh ya…. Disini Luhan Centered yang artinya semuanya berpusat pada Luhan. Hahahahaha… HunHan Forever. Hayo ditebak…. Siapa suami Luhan yang sudah meninggal? Dan siapa namja yang membohongi Luhan yang lupa ingatan? Hayoooo?**

**.**

**Selamat menebak readerdeul…**

**Auuuu! Ah Saranghaeyeo!  
RnR juseyo!**


	2. Chapter 1: Amnesia

**Another HunHan Story**

**Only for HunHan Hard Shipper**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aruna Wu present another HunHan Fanfiction**

**Entitled**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**A Letter to Remember"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**FF ini khusus dibuat dalam rangka Event "HunHan Bubble Tea Couple" yang menunjukkan kalau HunHan Shipper gak akan pernah mati, HunHan Shipper akan selalu ada dan memiliki ruang kejayaannya tersendiri. HunHan shipper, this story is for you!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Main Cast: Luhan, Sehun, Yifan, Xiumin  
Side Cast: Other Exo's members**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**This is Gender Switch! OOC!  
OFFICIAL PAIRS ONLY**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Genre: Romance. Angst. Sad. True Love. Faith**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Bash. No Plagiarism. No Hate**

**Disclaimer:  
Bila ada kesamaan cerita seperti ini, itu semua murni ketidak sengajaan. FF ini murni dari ide Aruna, story plot, story line, story idea semua punya aruna.  
EXO members punya SM dan EXOL, Wu Yifan punya Aruna. Kekekeke.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Aku ingin dia setidaknya mengingatku… aku mohon… bantu aku…"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hei…. Apa kabarmu disana? Apa kau masih suka secangkir Americano dan roti mentega untuk sarapanmu? _

_Hari ini aku sarapan udang digulung telur dadar. Kau tau? Dia tergila – gila dengan memasak akhir – akhir ini!_

_Dan kau tau…. Kemarin seseorang bertanya padaku kenapa aku selalu mengunjungi tempat ini setiap tahun dan melempar surat dalam botol ke laut. Aku belum menjelaskannya karena kau tau sendiri kan, tidak akan ada yang mengerti._

"WOAAA!"

_Aaaah….anak itu! Yah… aku harus kembali, aku akan merindukanmu….. lagi,_

"Yak! Kenapa bajumu basah semua!"

"hehehehee…."

"Aku mengajakmu kemari bukan untuk main air laut! Kalau kau masuk angin maka nyawaku bisa melayang!"

"Kau kan bisa membelikan aku baju baru!"

"YAK! Kau kira pekerjaanku memetik uang! Seenaknya saja!"

"Tapi kan kau kaya…"

"Aiss kau tidak bisa bicara sopan ya? Dan heeey! Jangan main air lagi! WU YIFAN!"

.

.

.

"**A Letter to Remember"  
Chapter 1: Amnesia**

.

.

.

**Busan. Mei, 2015**

Sepasang kaki jenjang terbalut sepatu olah raga yang sudah belel, usang dan robek di beberapa bagian tengah melangkah santai menyusuri lorong – lorong gelap dengan bau antibiotik yang cukup menyengat. Kaki jenjang itu terus berjalan dengan sangat santai dan dia yakin hanya ada dia di lorong itu. Tentu saja, ini jam satu pagi. Siapa yang mau berkeliaran di lorong rumah sakit jam satu pagi?

Ya, hanya ada anak laki – laki itu, anak laki – laki berusia 18 tahun yang terlihat cukup tampan walaupun dibalut dengan pakaian lusuh petugas kebersihan rumah sakit yang digunakannya selama kurang lebih 6 jam sehari. Anak laki – laki kurus nyaris tulang terbalut kulit itu berjalan tanpa sedikitpun merasa takut akan gelapnya lorong rumah sakit kecil di pinggiran kota Busan. Kedua tangannya mendorong sebuah troli berisi dua buah ember yang sudah diisi cairan antiseptic dan ada juga beberapa tongkat dan kain pel di dalam troli tersebut.

Ya… anak itu hanyalah seorang pekerja paruh waktu, dia bekerja dari jam 10 malam hingga jam 4 pagi di rumah sakit itu, pekerjaannya adalah mengepel seluruh gedung rumah sakit di malam hari. Anak itu tak bekerja sendirian, tentu dia masih punya sahabat sehidup semati yang dia ajak membersihkan rumah sakit itu. Pekerjaan yang sudah dia ambil bahkan hampir 3 tahun itu merupakan pekerjaan ringan baginya.

Kaki jenjang berbalut sepatu usang itu menghentikan langkahnya di lantai 4, lantai tertinggi di rumah sakit itu, sejenak kemudian dia melengkungkan bibirnya lalu mengerutkan keningnya. Dia melihat seorang pria tinggi dan sangat tampan berdiri di luar sebuah ruang rawat. Pria yang berdiri itu memang sangat tampan, bahkan dari samping begini dia masih terlihat tampan, hanya saja… namja itu terlihat aneh karena dia mengenakan piama. Ini juga bukan pertama kalinya anak itu melihat si pria tampan berdiri di sana, ini sudah seminggu.

"Aku ingin sekali mengabaikanmu, tapi akhirnya aku tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya… kenapa kau selalu berdiri di sini? Apa kau kerabat pasien di kamar ini?"

Anak itu menghampiri si pria yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti meter darinya itu dan bertanya.

Si pria tampan yang ditanya itupun mendelik kaget melihat si anak berbicara padanya. Pria itu bahkan membulatkan matanya hingga kedua bola mata tajam itu terlihat seperti akan copot keluar.

"Kau…. Kau… kau bicara padaku? Kau…. Kau melihatku?" Si pria menjawab dengan terbata – bata, dia nampak kaget seperti sedang melihat hantu. Bahkan kini raut wajahnya menjadi sedikit ketakutan ketika anak di hadapannya hanya diam mematung dan menatapnya dengan tatapan mata tajam yang datar dan dingin.

"Huft… harusnya aku yang kaget melihatmu… aku yang manusia, kau yang hantu… harusnya aku yang kaget bukan kau… baru kali ini aku melihat hantu yang kaget melihat manusia" gerutu si anak yang masih terlihat tampan dengan seragam kebersihan lusuhnya

"Tapi… tapi beberapa hari lalu kau juga melihatku tapi kau tidak menyapaku, ku kira kau juga…"

"Kau kira aku juga tidak melihatmu?" sambar anak itu sambil mencelupkan tongkat pelnya ke dalam ember

"Mmm…" namja tampan itu mengangguk dengan tampang bodohnya

"Namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun" ujar si anak ber seragam petugas kebersihan itu seraya menggosokkan kain pelnya di lantai. Sengaja tidak menjabatkan tangannya atau membungkuk, percuma saja, namja yang dia ajak berkenalan kali ini tak akan pernah bisa balik menjabat tangannya.

"Aku Yifan… Wu Yifan…" balas si pria tampan berpiama yang kini nampak antusias karena akhirnya ada yang bisa mengenalinya di sana, walaupun anak di hadapannya ini terkesan sangat aneh dan tidak begitu ramah tapi tetap saja, Yifan tidak punya pilihan selain berbicara dengan anak itu

"Dari reaksimu aku rasa kau belum lama mati, apa kau mati bunuh diri?" tanya anak itu seenaknya, seakan – akan hantu bukanlah hal yang menyeramkan baginya. Dan itu membuat Yifan merasa disepelekan sebagai… paling tidak pernah jadi manusia yang pasti lebih tua dari anak di hadapannya ini.

"Hey… berapa usiamu? Kenapa bicara dengan bahasa yang tidak sopan padaku?" protes Yifan tak suka

"Aku?... aku 18 tahun dan aku manusia. Jadi tidak ada salahnya jika aku bersikap seperti ini pada…" Sehun menjeda kalimatnya dan menghentikan pergerakan mengepel lantainya lalu melirik Yifan dengan tatapan sangat meremehkan ditambah satu alisnya yang terangkat, "Arwah gentayangan seperti dirimu" lanjut Sehun dan setelahnya berdecih sombong karena dia manusia.

Yifan kesal karena anak ini sama sekali tidak punya sopan santun, sikap Sehun yang menyebalkan ditambah dengan tampangnya yang sangat mendukung untuk jadi menyebalkan membuat Yifan mau tidak mau meredam dalam – dalam kekesalan hatinya. Well… disaat seperti ini Yifan tentu harus ingat posisinya sebagai "arwah gentayangan" yang beruntung bisa dilihat oleh manusia.

"Hei… Sehun… namamu Sehun kan?" Yifan berdiri di hadapan Sehun, tongkat pel yang Sehun gunakan bahkan kini menembus – nembus badannya berulang kali, Yifan tak keberatan, toh badannya transparan, dia tidak akan merasa sakit juga Sehun tidak akan marah karena lantai yang sudah bersih diinjak Yifan, Yifan tidak menginjak permukaan bumi, itu faktanya.

"Hantu ini wajahnya tampan tapi bodoh sekali" gumam Sehun tak peduli jika Yifan sudah memasang wajah kesalnya lagi karena dikatai bodoh

"Kau bisa melihatku?" Yifan memutuskan untuk bertanya, hanya untuk memastikan

Sehun kembali merendam tongkat pelnya dan menatap tajam Yifan, dari tatapannya saja terlihat jika Sehun agak terganggu dengan pertanyaan Yifan.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sehun akhirnya setelah itu dia kembali mendorong troli yang berisi cairan antiseptic ke lorong yang lain

Yifan masih setia mengikuti Sehun, rasanya Yifan tak mau sedetik pun kehilangan anak itu. Dan dalam hati Yifan pun bertanya – tanya bagaimana bisa anak ini melihatnya? Apakah dia semacam paranormal atau hanya halusinasinya saja?

"Bagaimana mungkin? Aku … aku kan hanya…"

"Arwah gentayangan? Aku adalah anak Indigo" Sehun memotong kalimat Yifan dengan jawabat cepat tepat yang malah terdengar arogan dan sombong

"Anak ini imut tapi bicaranya menyeramkan…" gerutu Yifan tapi dia masih mengikuti Sehun.

"Gantian aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau di sini? Apa mayatmu di sini?" tanya Sehun dengan sikap biasa masih sambil menggosokkan tongkat pelnya ke penjuru lorong

"Mayatku tidak di sini… Aku juga tak yakin dimana mayatku yang jelas…." Yifan menjeda kalimatnya dan mencoba mengingat

"Itu semua begitu cepat dan mengerikan…" sambung pria tampan beralis tebal itu

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu berdiri di depan ruang rawat itu? Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sehun sambil lalu

"Dia…"

Yifan bahkan gugup mengungkapkan ini, "Dia istriku"

Jawaban Yifan berhasil membuat Sehun terdiam. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan anak itu tapi yang jelas tangannya merasa sedikit lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

"Kau bunuh diri atau dibunuh?"

"Ng?"

"Kau bunuh diri atau dibunuh?"

Sehun mengulangi pertanyaannya dan menatap Yifan dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Yifan tak kunjung menjawab, entah apakah dia bisa dibilang bahwa dirinya dibunuh atau malah bunuh diri. Kejadian seminggu lalu bahkan masih membuat Yifan yang hanya arwah gentayangan merasa trauma.

"Jika ada arwah yang bergentayangan sepertimu begini, kemungkinan kematiannya ada dua… dibunuh atau bunuh diri… kau tidak mungkin seorang arwah penjaga karena warna tubuhmu putih, bukan hitam" jelas Sehun kali ini dengan nada yang lebih pelan

"Kau tau banyak tentang arwah ya…" komentar Yifan kini tersenyum samar

"Anak indigo memang punya kemampuan seperti itu… aku bisa membedakan beberapa jenis arwah, bahkan aku kadang bisa memprediksi bagaimana bisa arwah itu mati… tapi saat ini aku tidak mau menghabiskan tenagaku untuk memprediksi kematianmu, bicara denganmu saja sudah membuatku lelah." Gerutu Sehun yang kini kembali mencuci tongkat pelnya.

"Sudah ku bilang kan tadi, aku tidak yakin bagaimana caranya aku mati" Yifan mendengus kesal lalu Sehun balik memandangnya tajam

"Sehun-ah! Kau sudah selesai mengepel lorong ini?"

Tiba – tiba seorang anak lain berpakaian sama lusuhnya dengan Sehun memotong pembicaraan mereka. Anak itu datang dari kegelapan dan sinar bulan mempertegas wajahnya yang menurut Yifan juga cukup tampan, hanya saja kulitnya tak sepucat anak indigo dihadapan Yifan. Anak laki – laki itu juga memiliki mata yang tajam namun dari wajahnya bisa dibilang lebih ramah dari Sehun

"Hampir, aku mengerjakannya sambil mengobrol" ucap Sehun kembali mengepel sisa lorong yang masih belum dia jamah

"Ng? Apa kau mengobrol dengan hantu anak kecil yang baru meninggal 3 hari lalu?" tanya anak itu dengan tampang polosnya.

Yifan kaget dengan bagaimana biasanya kedua anak di hadapannya ini membicarakan hantu, seakan – akan arwah gentayangan adalah hal yang biasa. Jika itu Yifan maka dia sudah berlari sejauh mungkin dan tidak akan terlibat dengan arwah – arwah mengerikan itu. Tapi apa daya, sekarang posisi Yifan lah yang sebagai arwah penasaran.

"Anak itu sudah tidak disini lagi, dia ikut pulang bersama mayatnya" Sehun menjawab santai

"Lalu? Arwah nenek – nenek yang kau bilang tanpa kepala itu?"

Yifan kembali bergidik ketika teman anak itu kembali bertanya dengan polosnya, Yifan yang arwah penasaran saja takut dengan arwah lain apalagi ini tanpa kepala katanya.

"Nenek itu ada di lantai 2 rumah sakit ini, dia tidak akan kemari, lantai ini sepi arwah penasaran. Yang aku ajak mengobrol adalah arwah baru. Sebenarnya sudah seminggu dia di sini tapi aku baru menyapanya sekarang" gumam Sehun yang nampaknya sudah selesai melaksanakan pekerjaan mengepelnya

"Apa temanmu itu juga Indigo?" Yifan bertanya pada Sehun

"Tidak dia anak biasa, dia sahabatku… persahabatan klasik yang dimulai dari rumah yang bersebelahan dan sekolah yang sama sejak taman kanak – kanak, terdengar membosankan bukan?" Sehun masih berbaik hati menjawab Yifan walau tanpa melihat jika kini Yifan sedang menganggukkan kepalanya

"Apa arwah itu bertanya tentang aku?" sahabat Sehun itu mendadak langsung menuju kearah Sehun dan berdiri tepat disebelah Yifan.

Sehun mengangguk dan anak itu tak perlu jawaban lebih, dia tentu tau betul seberapa irit Sehun dalam hal berbicara.

"HEI ARWAH! KENALKAN NAMAKU KIM JONGIN! AKU SAHABATNYA ANAK ANEH INI! WALAUPUN AKU TAK MELIHATMU TAPI AKU PERCAYA KAU ADA DI SEKITAR SINI!"

Kim Jongin, sahabat Sehun itu berteriak cukup kencang untuk ukuran sebuah lorong rumah sakit yang sepi di jam setengah tiga pagi. Yifan walaupun hanya arwah tapi tetap saja dia merasa ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya ketika Jongin berteriak tepat di samping telinganya.

"Kau tidak usah berteriak Kim Jongin, dia ada disebelahmu" desis Sehun seakan melihat tingkah sahabat yang menggunakan baju seragam kebersihan yang sama lusuhnya dengan yang dia kenakan

"Benarkah? Maaf… aku tidak tau kau dimana… aku tidak melihatmu" Jongin membungkuk ke arah yang asal seraya mengusap tengkuknya sendiri. Sangking asalnya malah Jongin membungkuk ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Yifan.

BRAK

"DOKTER… DOKTER…"

Sebuah teriakan lain disertai suara pintu yang terbuka tiba – tiba dan tentunya mengagetkan datang dari ujung lorong. Seorang pria lain dengan postur tubuh tidak terlalu pendek namun jika dibandingkan dengan dua anak SMA yang bekerja menjadi tukang bersih – bersih lorong rumah sakit dan sesosok arwah penasaran berpiama itu jelas saja, pria yang tengah berlari mendekati Sehun dan Jongin – dan juga Yifan – itu terlihat lebih pendek.

"Tolong panggilkan dokter Kim Junmyeon ke kamar 412 sekarang! Cepat!" pekik pria bermata sipit dan berpipi gembul itu pada Jongin dan Sehun

Disisi lain Yifan terlihat panik sendiri ketika pria itu meminta tolong dengan raut wajah yang super khawatir.

"Dokter Kim Junmyeon?" tanya Jongin bingung

"Ya! Cepatlah! Pasien di kamar 412 tanggannya mulai bergerak" pekik pria itu masih dengan mode paniknya

"Anda tunggu di sini saja, aku akan memanggil dokter Kim dulu" Jongin dengan sigap pergi membantu sementara Sehun, anak itu sibuk melihat arwah Yifan berlari dan menatap panik pintu ruang rawat dimana selama seminggu ini dia berdiri, pintu rawat 412.

"_Apa kau sudah sadar? Apa kau akan segera siuman?"_ Yifan membatin tapi entah kenapa ini seperti hal baru bagi Sehun. Dia bisa mendengar apa yang Yifan katakan di dalam kepalanya.

Pria yang tadi berteriak histeris itu langsung berlari menuju ke kamar 412. Membuka pintu ruang rawat kemudian langsung menutupnya. Yifan yang memaksa untuk masuk langsung terpental dan jatuh ke belakang. Pria itu seakan tak memberi jarak barang satu sentipun untuk pintu itu dibiarkan terbuka.

Sehun masih diam mengamati bagaimana kini Yifan seperti menangis dan di kepalanya sendiri terus terdengar suara hati Yifan yang meminta tolong kepada Tuhan untuk memberikannya keajaiban atau apapun untuk pintu itu bisa terbuka lagi dan dia bisa ikut masuk ke dalamnya.

Dari kejauhan seorang dokter cukup muda berpenampilan cukup menawan namun dengan postur tubuh yang tak terlalu tinggi berlari dari ujung lorong bersama Jongin. Dokter itu membuka pintu ruang rawat namun tak sempat Yifan menerobos masuk pintu itu sudah lebih dulu ditutup.

"Sehun-ah… ayo kita pulang! Ini sudah jam 3 pagi!" ujar Jongin diikuti dengan Sehun yang mendorong trolinya keluar dari wilayah lantai empat.

"SEHUN! SEHUN!" Yifan memanggil Sehun dan itu langsung membuat langkahnya terhenti

"Ada apa?" Jongin mengerutkan keningnya ketika baru saja dia menekan tombol elevator

"Ada yang memanggilku… tunggulah aku di ruang ganti, sebentar aku menyusulmu" Sehun menepuk bahu Jongin ketika anak itu hanya mengangguk santai

"Ada apa?" Sehun masih bertanya dengan nada sombongnya

"Bisakah kau membantuku?" pinta Yifan dan dia terlihat menyedihkan

"Membantu? Apa?" Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya

"Bantu aku untuk masuk ke ruang rawat itu… aku mohon…" Yifan menakupkan kedua tangannya dan wajah tampan itu terlihat menyedihkan

"Aku tidak bisa… disini aku hanya seorang tukang bersih – bersih lorong rumah sakit, aku tidak berhak untuk membersihkan kamar rawat… masuklah besok ketika pembersih kamar masuk ke kamar itu" ucap Sehun yang bukannya tak mau membantu, tapi pekerja part time rendahan sepertinya tak punya hak apapun untuk itu.

"Tapi Xiumin tidak pernah mengizinkan siapapun masuk kecuali dokter yang tadi" gumam Yifan

"Xiumin?" Sehun sedikit bertanya

"Pria yang tadi mencari dokter, dia Xiumin…" Yifan berucap dengan nada pasrah

"Tunggulah sampai seseorang masuk… dan langsung terobos saja"

"Aku sudah mencobanya, berkali – kali tapi aku tidak mampu"

"Lalu?"

"Celah itu terlalu kecil untukku dan mereka… maksudku… manusia terasa panas untukku, kecuali kau"

"Aku tau, tubuhku memang lebih dingin dari yang lain"

"Tolong bantu aku untuk bertemu Luhan…"

"Luhan?"

Sehun bertanya lagi karena mendapat nama baru

"Perempuan yang terbaring koma selama seminggu di ranjang itu namanya Lu Han, dia istriku" Yifan berkata dengan tenang kali ini

Sehun menghela napasnya yang cukup berat, jujur saja walaupun sikapnya terasa agak kurang ajar namun Sehun bukanlah anak yang tak punya perasaan. Melihat wajah tampan arwah penasaran berpiama di hadapannya ini tentu membuat anak itu merasa iba. Tapi demi apapun, Sehun hanyalah sebuah pegawai rendahan, untuk membantu membuka kamar VIP seperti yang diminta Yifan saja dia tidak bisa, dan jika dia ingat betapa tak berdayanya dia sekarang, di situ kadang Sehun merasa sedih. Dia tidak bisa membantu apapun.

"Maaf, mungkin saat ini aku tidak bisa membantumu… ini sudah hampir jam setengah empat pagi… aku harus ada di kamarku sebelum jam empat paling tidak" Sehun melirik jam usang di tangannya

"Baiklah… terima kasih" ucap Yifan kemudian tersenyum getir

"Aku tidak sama sekali membantumu" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya

"Entahlah… tapi mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa aku ajak bicara rasanya lebih baik" Yifan kembali tersenyum dan senyum ini lebih tulus.

Sehun melihat senyum itu cukup lama, entah kenapa, dia tentu sudah banyak melihat arwah, apalagi dia bekerja paruh waktu di rumah sakit saat tengah malam. Tapi senyuman tulus dari Yifan barusan membuat dia sedikit terbebani karena tidak bisa membantu arwah menyedihkan itu, disitu malah Sehun merasa lebih sedih.

.

.

.

"Kondisinya sudah mulai pulih" ucap seorang dokter bername tag Kim Junmyeon itu sambil memeriksa detak jantung seorang perempuan cantik berambut hitam legam yang tertidur diatas ranjang rumah sakit dengan sangat damai.

Sudah seminggu perempuan itu sama sekali tak terusik dari tidurnya, sudah seminggu pula perempuan itu hanya diam tanpa tau dunianya sudah berubah. Perempuan itu terlihat sangat damai dalam tidurnya, walaupun kini di hidungnya yang bangir terpasang alat bantu pernapasan. Disisi kanan dan kiri kepalanya dipasang sebuah alat untuk mendeteksi kerja otaknya, di tangan kirinya bahkan tertusuk dua kantung infuse yang berisi obat dan zat makanan. Dan jangan sepelekan kabel – kabel kecil yang menempel di tubuh dan jarinya yang dipergunakan untuk memantau detak jantung, tekanan darah dan perubahan lain dalam tubuh perempuan cantik itu. Belum lagi di kepalanya terdapat bebatan luka yang membungkus hampir seperempat kepalanya dan jangan abaikan gips yang membungkus kaki kiri dan tangan kanan perempuan itu.

"Apa dia akan segera siuman?" Xiumin bertanya pada dokter itu dan wajahnya sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan tenang

"Mungkin besok atau lusa dia sudah bisa siuman, melihat dari perkembangannya selama tiga hari belakangan, aku rasa dia akan lebih cepat membaik" jawab sang dokter yang baru saja menyuntikkan cairan entah apa dalam infuse Luhan, perempuan yang tertidur koma selama seminggu itu.

"Apa dia benar – benar akan lupa ingatan?" Xiumin bertanya lagi.

"Entahlah… aku tidak yakin akan hal itu, kemungkinan terbaiknya dia hanya akan lupa ingatan dan kemungkinan terburuknya dia akan mengalami kerusakan otak karena pendarahan dikepalanya" jelas sang dokter yang masih nampak tenang

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada pasien… jika ini kecelakaan mobil aku rasa tidak mungkin" Junmyeon menatap Xiumin meminta keterangan yang sampai saat ini belum Xiumin berikan

"Dia…" Xiumin menjeda kalimatnya dan menatap Luhan yang begitu damai

"Dia mencoba bunuh diri dengan melompat dari tebing" jawab Xiumin akhirnya, jelas kilatan rasa bersalah terpancar dari mata bersingle eyelid itu

"Dia pasti sedikit tertekan sebelumnya…" gumam Junmyeon masih menatap Xiumin

"Begitulah…" desis Xiumin sedikit terdengar menyesal

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengecek pasien ini besok siang, sampai jumpa"

"Terima kasih dokter"

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat mengantuk, apa kau tidak cukup tidur semalam?"

Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan wajah cantik di usianya yang pas setengah abad itu bertanya pada sang putra yang kini duduk tepat di hadapannya. Baru saja wanita itu menghidangkan sepiring pancake dengan bacon dan telur mata sapi plus lelehan mentega ditemani jus jeruk dan salad sayuran di meja makan mungilnya untuk sarapan.

"Aku tidur dengan baik Mom" ucap anak itu tanpa memperhatikan ibunya yang kini tersenyum tipis karena dia tau buah hatinya telah berbohong

"Apa kau sudah siap untuk ulangan hari ini?" wanita itu mengalihkan pembicaraan, dia tidak mau lagi membahas kantung mata di wajah putra tampannya yang jelas menurutnya itu didapatkan dari aktifitas membaca komik.

"Aku harap aku cukup beruntung untuk mendapat soal yang tidak aku mengerti bagaimana cara menjawabnya" jawab anak berseragam SMA itu lagi

PLAK

"Jangan terlalu sombong Oh Sehun!"

Seorang perempuan cantik datang dan bergabung di meja makan. Dia sudah mengenakan baju yang rapi dengan sedikit make up dan simple hair do untuk rambut panjang berwarna coklat keemasannya.

"Kau terlihat cantik sayang… mau susu atau jus?" tanya sang ibu pada putri sulung yang baru bergabung

"Jus apel Mom… itu akan sempurna dengan salad ini" jawab perempuan bermata sipit namun berkat polesan eyeliner tipis membuat matanya jadi lebih berbinar

"Apa tadi aku memukulmu terlalu keras? Maafkan aku ya adik manis" perempuan itu tersenyum geli lalu mengacak rambut sang adik dengan sesuka hati

"Kapan kau mulai ujian tengah semester sayang?" sang ibu kembali bertanya pada putri sulungnya sekaligus menuangkan segelas jus apel

"Mungkin dua minggu lagi, rasanya aku ingin mati saja karena banyak take home project yang aku dapatkan untuk memenuhi nilai tugas" ucap perempuan manis itu sambil mengaduk saladnya

"Baekhyun, kau boleh menggunakan mobil hari ini… tapi sebelum ke kampus antarlah Sehun ke sekolahnya terlebih dahulu, dia terlihat kurang sehat… Mommy ada banyak pesanan catering hari ini" sang ibu meminta tolong pada si putri sulung dan yang dimintai pertolongan hanya memberikan tanda OK dengan tangannya, kapan lagi dia punya kesempatan menyetir mobil ke kampus. Baru kali ini dia merasa senang adiknya sakit.

"Selama sepedaku di bengkel aku bisa ke sekolah dengan naik bus Mom… aku juga sangat sehat, aku tidak mau merepotkan siapapun" pekik Sehun merasa tidak setuju dengan ide itu

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan adikku" Baekhyun, kakak perempuan Sehun dengan manisnya tersenyum pura – pura tidak mengerti bagaimana bencinya sang adik jika masih harus diantar jemput ke sekolah

Sehun hanya memberikan tatapan kesal pada sang kakak, namun berbeda dengan tatapan Baekhyun ke padanya, Baekhyun kini mengerutkan keningnya dan memandang Sehun dengan penuh ke khawatiran

"Apa sakitmu sangat parah?!" pekik Baekhyun kemudian menempelkan tangannya di kening Sehun

"Tubuhmu dingin sekali! Jangan bilang semalam kau…"

Baekhyun hampir saja keceplosan jika tidak Sehun memotong omongannya terlebih dahulu, "Iya … iya aku membaca komik semalam"

Baekhyun hanya menyipitkan matanya karena dia tau, adiknya benar – benar berbohong.

Oh Baekhyun lebih tua tiga tahun dari Oh Sehun, dia adalah seorang kakak perempuan yang sangat baik untuk adiknya, namun tetap saja ada sisi menyebalkannya memiliki seorang kakak perempuan. Daripada sang ibu, Sehun lebih percaya pada kakaknya ini, semua hal tentang Sehun dia tau, termasuk pekerjaan part time rendahan dengan gaji lumayan itu.

"Kau baca komik apa?" desis Baekhyun mulai kesal

"Sinchan?" Sehun menjawab asal

Suasana meja makan keluarga kecil itu memang tak pernah sepi, walaupun hanya diisi oleh tiga orang, Nyonya Oh, Baekhyun dan Sehun tapi tetap saja, tiga orang itu cukup untuk membuat suasananya ramai.

.

"Baek, apa pernah seseorang meminta bantuan padamu dengan benar – benar tulus dan kau tau jika hanya dirimu yang bisa membantunya?" Sehun bertanya saat Baekhyun sedang menyetir mobilnya santai, untuk catatan, Sehun tak pernah memanggil kakak perempuannya dengan embel – embel _noona_.

"Tidak, ku rasa tidak ada alasan untuk aku menjadi satu – satunya yang bisa menolong seseorang. Memangnya aku sehebat apa?" Baekhyun menjawab seenaknya

"Kau benar, kau memang tak berguna" ketus Sehun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah luar dan melihat pemandangan pinggiran kota busan yang masih sepi, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat sekolah sebenarnya

"Apa sesuatu terjadi saat kau bekerja part time?" tanya Baekhyun setelah cukup lama hening

"Sedikit"

"Apa karena kelainanmu itu lagi?" Baekhyun bertanya

"Jadi anak indigo memang terkadang menyebalkan" Sehun memainkan AC mobil dengan wajah sedikit terlihat tertekan

"Ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi" pinta Baekhyun yang seperti biasa pasti akan dituruti oleh Sehun.

"Aku bertemu dengan…." Sehun menjeda kalimatnya dan Baekhyun mengangguk pertanda dia siap mendengar apapun cerita Sehun yang sudah pasti mengerikan

"Sesosok arwah gentayangan, yang penasaran dan menyedihkan" sambung Sehun dan Baekhyun masih fokus pada jalanan namun tetap menyimak

"Lalu…"

"Arwah itu meminta bantuan padaku agar bisa masuk ke sebuah kamar rawat yang katanya di dalam ruang rawat itu adalah istrinya yang sudah seminggu ini koma" Sehun masih mengadu

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu karena aku tidak punya hak untuk melakukannya, well… di rumah sakit itu aku hanya pekerja rendahan, apalagi kamar yang arwah itu maksud adalah sebuah kamar VIP yang dijaga cukup ketat, bahkan petugas kebersihan dilarang masuk, hanya satu dokter yang boleh masuk dan itupun masih tidak memungkinkan untuk si arwah ikut menerobos masuk"

"Poinnya?"

"Dia minta tolong padaku tapi aku tidak bisa menolongnya, yang membuat aku terus berpikir adalah kenapa aku merasa sangat bersalah pada arwah itu… rasanya seperti aku punya kewajiban untuk menolong arwah itu, kau tau kan aku tidak pernah peduli pada siapapun kecuali pada kau, mommy dan mungkin Jongin… tapi… baru kali ini ada arwah yang membuatku merasa… seperti bersalah karena tidak membantunya"

Sehun berbicara panjang lebar pada sang kakak. Baekhyun sangat tau betapa iritnya Sehun dengan kata – kata, namun jika sesuatu sudah mengganggu pikirannya, dia akan banyak bicara seperti yang dia lakukan saat ini.

"Apa kau mau aku membantumu untuk membantu arwah itu?" Baekhyun menawarkan diri dan Sehun segera menoleh pada sang kakak

"Bagaimana bisa kau membantuku?" Sehun tak percaya kakaknya sebaik ini

"Kau lupa aku seorang mahasiswi kedokteran? Aku kenal seorang dokter yang usianya cukup muda, dia kakak tingkatku, aku dengar dia bekerja untuk pasien VIP karena dia adalah putra pemilik rumah sakitnya… dia juga adalah tunangan sahabatku, Yixing. Namanya dokter Kim Junmyeon"

Sehun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya jika sang kakak punya kenalan hebat begitu, tentu saja Sehun tak menolak kemurahan hati Baekhyun yang cukup jarang ditunjukkan oleh gadis yang biasanya cerewet itu.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan Sehun kembali menemukan sosok Yifan duduk bersandar di lantai rumah sakit tepat di depan pintu kamar 412. Yifan masih menggunakan piama biru mudanya, bisa Sehun tebak, pria itu pasti meninggal saat masih mengenakan piama, melihat itu Sehun sedikit berpikir bahwa dia tidak seharusnya tidur dengan piama, mungkin dengan baju yang sedikit casual tapi nyaman dipakai tidur lebih baik. Sewaktu – waktu jika dia harus mati saat tertidur, arwahnya tidak akan gentayangan menggunakan piama seperti Yifan.

Pemikiran yang absurd sebenarnya namun Sehun rasa tak ada salahnya memikirkan itu. Sehun melihat arwah Yifan memejamkan mata sambil menundukkan kepalanya, Sehun menebak Yifan sedang mengenang masa lalunya bersama seorang wanita bernama… entah siapa Sehun lupa, yang arwah itu akui sebagai istrinya.

Sehun berjalan mendekati Yifan dan duduk tepat di sebelahnya, entah apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini tapi dia ingin sekali memegang tangan Yifan yang tergeletak di lantai. Sehun memiliki suhu tubuh yang lebih dingin dari manusia lainnya, dan Sehun punya kemampuan yang lebih. Orang dengan hanya six sense biasanya hanya bisa melihat atau berkomunikasi dengan sosok seperti Yifan, tapi Sehun, entah bagaimana menjelaskannya tapi dia bisa bersentuhan dengan mereka yang berbeda. Sehun bisa saja berusaha melakukannya, namun itu akan membuat energi dalam tubuhnya terkuras.

Sehun masih memandang Yifan dan tak peduli pada troli berisi ember dan tongkat pelnya malam ini. Dia hanya memandang arwah yang membuatnya selalu merasa bersalah selama seharian ini. Toh besok hari sabtu, Sehun sudah libur. Dia juga sudah pamit pada sang ibu untuk menginap di rumah Jongin. Esok hari Sehun berniat untuk membantu Yifan sesuai dengan janji kakak perempuannya itu.

Yifan mengerutkan keningnya saat ini, Sehun memang seperti bisa membaca apa yang Yifan katakan dalam hati, tapi untuk masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadar arwah itu tentu Sehun masih cukup waras untuk tidak membunuh dirinya sendiri karena kehabisan energi. Mungkin bisa saja, tapi Sehun masih punya keinginan untuk menjadi panjang umur. Jadi Sehun putuskan untuk terus berada di sebelah Yifan dan memperhatikan wajah tampan arwah yang gelisah itu.

Lain Sehun, lain pula Yifan. Dan tebakan Sehun cukup benar, pikiran Yifan kini melayang menuju ke peristiwa yang sudah pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Tentang satu malam dimana serasa dunia selalu indah dan apapun masih bisa jadi miliknya dengan mudah. Tentang satu malam dimana sebuah pembicaraan antara Yifan dan Luhan saat mereka masih bersama, sebagai sepasang suami istri, bukan seperti ini.

_**Flash Back **_

_Yifan melihat Luhan berjalan di jalan setapak yang sudah dihias dengan penuh mawar putih dengan menggandeng sang Ayah. Dia bisa melihat betapa cantik pengantinnya, wanita yang dia cintai melebihi apapun, cinta pertamanya, cinta terakhirnya, cinta dalam hidupnya._

"_aku mencintaimu" _

_Yifan masih sempat berbisik jahil ketika mereka sudah berdiri menghadap pada pastur untuk melalukan janji pernikahan. Mau tak mau Luhan terpaksa harus menahan tawanya melihat aksi kekanakan lelaki yang memang lebih muda 7 bulan dari Luhan._

"_Lu Han… apa kau bersedia menerima Wu Yifan sebagai suamimu dalam keadaan senang, susah, bahagia, sedih, sehat maupun sakit?" pastur tua itu bertanya pada Luhan dengan nada tenang_

"_Saya bersedia…."_

_._

_Pesta pernikahan meriah antara putri kedua keluarga Lu dengan putra tunggal keluarga Wu baru saja berakhir dua jam yang lalu, sekitar pukul 11 malam waktu Seoul. Dan pasangan pengantin baru itu langsung menuju ke apartemen mereka yang sudah disiapkan oleh diri mereka sendiri yang letaknya hanya…. Dua blok dari hotel tempat mereka mengadakan upacara pemberkatan dan pesta pernikahan._

"_Apa kau ingin kita mencari apartemen yang ada balkonnya?" tanya Yifan ketika mendapati istrinya sedang memperhatikan jalanan yang masih saja ramai, sekitar 20 lantai di bawahnya dari balik dinding kaca kamar mereka._

"_Tidak… aku lebih suka memandang lampu – lampu jalanan itu dari balik kaca, walaupun agak ngeri karena ini tinggi sekali" sahut Luhan kemudian meminum coklat panasnya yang sudah tidak begitu panas_

"_Laptopmu masih menyala?" lebih tepatnya Yifan ingin bertanya _"apakah kau akan begadang bersama naskahmu lagi malam ini?"

"_Ng… sengaja. Jongdae akan membunuhku jika naskah itu tidak sampai di tangannya besok siang" jawab Luhan kemudian beralih menuju meja kerjanya yang saling berhadapan denga meja kerja suaminya_

"_Memangnya si muka kotak itu tidak kau undang ke pernikahan kita tadi?" Yifan menautkan keningnya menatap tak habis pikir pada sang istri_

"_Dia datang, bersama istrinya yang sedang hamil 5 bulan" ujar Luhan yang kini sudah terpaku kembali di laptopnya_

"_Ck…. Seharusnya dia tau diri jika dia datang. Bagaimana bisa dia meminta pengantin baru mengumpulkan naskah novel sehari setelah pernikahan?!" protes Yifan sebal_

_Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sang suami yang kini melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja kerja miliknya sendiri. Luhan tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi wajah Yifan kali ini._

"_Aku akan menyelesaikannya sebelum jam 3 pagi" ucap Luhan penuh dengan kode yang dia harap Yifan bisa mengertinya_

"_Okay…. Lalu segera tidur karena besok pesawat kita terbang ke Jeju jam 8 pagi" kata Yifan santai sambil mengutak atik ponselya sekarang_

_Luhan meniup poninya cukup kesal ketika Yifan tidak menangkap 'kode'nya barusan. Ini adalah malam pertama mereka menjadi suami istri, oh ayo lah…. Masa tidak ada satupun hal terjadi?_

_._

_1 jam lebih sudah berlalu, Luhan masih fokus pada naskahnya sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada Yifan. Suaminya itu dari tadi terlihat sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya._

"_Kalau kau mengantuk kau boleh tidur duluan" gumam Luhan seraya mengetik revisi naskahnya_

_Yifan hanya mengunci ponselnya kemudian beranjak menuju meja kerja sang istri._

"_Kau menulis tentang kisah kita?" tanya Yifan kini menundukan diri di samping sang istri hingga Luhan bisa menghirup aroma maskulin tubuh suaminya_

"_Yap… tentang perjalanan 10 hari menyebalkan kita di Cina musim panas 2 tahun lalu" jawab Luhan tanpa melirik suaminya_

"_Hei… jangan remehkan 10 hari itu nyonya Wu… karena dalam 10 hari itu kau sadar jika kau mencintai sahabatmu ini!" Yifan mengusak rambut hitam legam sang istri kemudian mengecup pipi istrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang._

"_Ini pasti jadi best seller lagi" gumam Yifan lagi_

"_kau yakin?" Luhan menghentikan ketikannya dan menoleh pada sang suami dengan sangat antusias_

"_Tentu saja… itu karena ada aku di dalamnya!" ujar Yifan yang narsisnya mulai kambuh_

"_aaaah… bagaimana bisa aku menikahi lelaki narsis begini… oh ya Tuhan…" Luhan pura – pura pusing._

"_Sudahlah… hentikan pekerjaanmu, ini sudah jam dua dini hari, hampir jam 3 bahkan" Yifan mengusak pucuk kepala sang istri lagi kemudian beranjak ke ranjang._

"_Yup… aku rasa ini sudah pas… ayo kita tidur…" Luhan mematikan laptopnya dan menyusul Yifan ke dalam selimut._

_Namun Luhan lagi – lagi mengerutkan keningnya ketika sang suami masih membaca sesuatu di dalam ponselnya._

"_Jika kau sedang membalas pesan dari bule gila itu maka kita akan bercerai besok pagi!" Luhan mengancam sang suami dengan tatapan yang maksudnya mengintimidasi_

"_Kau terlalu mencintaiku Nyonya Wu… kau tak akan bisa melakukannya!" jawab Yifan tanpa balik menatap istrnya_

"_Salah! Kau yang terlalu mencintaiku sampai tak mau menunda pernikahan kita padahal hanya 1 bulan sampai novelku diterbitkan!" dengus Luhan kesal dan dia duduk di samping suaminya, diranjang._

"_Hahaha… aku senang kau tau itu!" ujar Yifan masih tak melepas tatapannya dari ponsel itu_

"_Sebenarnya kau sedang apa?" rajuk Luhan kali ini_

"_Membaca cerita fiksi yang istriku minta padaku untuk membacanya, aku menghabiskan malam pertamaku dengan membaca dua cerita fiksi terkenal yang menceritakan kisah cinta dua orang homosexual, karena istriku yang seharusnya kuajak menghabiskan malam pertama dengan melakukan this and that sedang sibuk mengedit naskahnya sendiri"_

_Yifan menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan sekali tarikan napas dan itu sukses membuat Luhan tersenyum sangat manis_

"_Mereka tidak homo tuan Wu… itu namanya YAOI…" kilah Luhan dan gadis itu melipat tangannya di dada_

"_Tidak berbeda menurutku" gumam Yifan dan matanya masih fokus pada ponselnya_

"_Jadi kau sudah baca yang mana saja?" Luhan bertanya antusias_

_Yifan merangkul tubuh istrinya kemudian membawa tubuh wanita cantik itu ke dalam dekapannya._

"_Aku sudah selesai membaca 10080 sejak tadi dan sekarang aku baru saja selesai membaca Anterograde Tomorrow " Yifan menghela napasnya berpura – pura lelah_

"_Bagaimana menurutmu?" Luhan bertanya dengan tatapan penuh harap jika suaminya itu juga menyukai cerita fiksi tentang boy band favoritenya_

"_Mereka homo" Yifan menjawab sesuka hatinya_

"_WU YI FAN!"_

"_Okay… okay… ceritanya sangat bagus, cukup untuk membuat pembacanya sadar bahwa setiap orang tidak akan tau berapa lama waktu yang mereka punya bersama dengan orang yang mereka cintai" Yifan memberikan tanggapannya pada cerita fiksi yang barusan dia baca_

"_Kau benar, kita tidak pernah tau berapa banyak waktu yang kita miliki untuk bersama dengan orang yang kita cintai… kita tidak pernah tau kapan kita akan kehilangan mereka, apakah mereka akan terus mencintai kita atau akankah mereka melupakan kita di masa depan… tak ada yang tau kan?" Luhan memeluk erat tubuh Yifan dan Yifan mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Luhan dengan lembut_

"_Luhan… aku punya pertanyaan" _

"_Apa?"_

"_Dua cerita ini… bukankah ini adalah cerita tentang cinta? Tapi kenapa akhirnya menyedihkan? Kenapa harus salah satu dari tokoh utamanya meninggal? Bukankah akhir cerita yang bahagia akan lebih baik?" _

_Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya sesaat setelah Yifan bertanya, tanpa memandang wajah sang suami, Luhan kemudian menjawab,_

"_Terkadang apa yang kita inginkan memang tak bisa sejalan dengan apa yang seharusnya terjadi. Akhir yang bahagia akan membuat pembaca berangan – angan akan sebuah kehidupan yang sempurna dan itu justru akan mendoktrin pembaca untuk menuntut kehidupan yang sempurna di kehidupan nyata tanpa pernah berpikir jika sesuatu yang buruk memang harus terjadi dalam hidup."_

"_Lalu kenapa kedua tokoh utama yang meninggal dua – duanya penulis? Ini membuatku takut. Kau tau kan istriku seorang penulis?" Yifan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan_

"_Itu hanya kebetulan Wu… hanya karena aku juga penulis bukan berarti kita akan berakhir sama dengan dua kisah itu kan? Karena aku tau, kau tidak akan menghianati cintaku walaupun kita berjauhan seperti di 10080 dan aku juga tidak menderita penyakit paru – paru seperti di Anterograde Tomorrow, kau juga tidak akan amnesia kan?" Luhan berkata seraya menggelitik pinggang Yifan _

"_Aaah ya… ini geli nyonya Wu… hentikan! Hahahaha… hentikan aku mohon … yaaah…" Yifan memeluk Luhan dan keduanya tenggelam dalam gelak tawa._

"_Hei… satu pertanyaan lagi, kenapa dua orang itu benar – benar meninggal? Bisa saja kan mereka sembuh dan tetap hidup?" Yifan kali ini bertanya sungguh – sungguh_

"_Woah… rupanya kau ini seorang happy ending lover ya? Hahahaha…" Luhan malah menertawai suaminya_

"_Aku serius… aku hanya berpikir kenapa tidak seperti itu saja? Setidaknya itu terasa lebih bijaksana untuk pihak pembaca kan?" Yifan mendebat istrinya dan itu membuat Luhan memandangnya dengan senyum sangat manis_

"_Memang… itu untuk pihak pembaca… tapi untuk pihak penulis, terkadang kita perlu membunuh seseorang untuk membuat cerita jadi lebih romantis dan dramatis… cerita seperti itu contohnya, Romeo and Juliet, Othello, Titanic, The Readers dan A Walk to Remember…" jawab Luhan dengan tatapan mata lembut membuat Yifan melihat ada sesuatu dalam mata Luhan_

"_Apakah… kau juga akan membuat cerita seperti itu? Membunuh seseorang dalam ceritamu sendiri untuk membuatnya jadi romantis dan dramatis?" Yifan memandang Luhan cukup serius kali ini_

"_Mmm… entahlah… tapi mungkin aku akan membuatnya suatu hari nanti" ucap Luhan enteng_

"_Jangan… jangan pernah membuat cerita seperti itu…" Yifan langsung menyanggah ucapan Luhan_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Karena aku tidak mau kau membunuh seseorang, walaupun itu hanya dalam dunia fiksimu… aku tidak mau kau membunuh siapapun… jika kau bisa menulis takdir yang baik, tulislah takdir yang baik…jangan menulis tentang takdir buruk," _

_Luhan menatap kedua mata Yifan yang memandangnya dengan tatapan serius, seperti apa yang dikatakannya barusan berasal dari dasar hatinya. Luhan merasakan ketulusan itu, dan entah bagaimana bisa, hati Luhan langsung menghangat dan gadis itu merasakan ada getaran halus dalam dadanya yang membuatnya sadar betapa dia sangat menyayangi pria dihadapannya ini._

_**Flash Back end**_

.

"Kau menghayalkan masa lalumu?"

Sehun langsung menegur Yifan ketika arwah itu baru saja membuka mata. Yifan terlihat agak kaget namun reaksi selanjutnya adalah Yifan tersenyum lega, melihat Sehun di sebelahnya dan menyapanya kembali membuatnya merasa lebih baik, sangat jauh lebih baik.

"Aku tak punya masa depan yang bisa aku hayalkan" lirih Yifan masih tersenyum dan Sehun masih duduk di samping Yifan dengan wajah datarnya

"Besok pagi aku akan membantumu masuk ke ruangan itu" Sehun bergumam sambil mengikat tali sepatu lusuh dan kumal yang bahkan sudah menganga di sisi depannya. Yifan jadi prihatin akan keadaan Sehun.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya kau bisa membantuku?" Yifan nampak tertarik

"Aku punya seorang kakak perempuan, kebetulan dia mengenal dokter Kim Junmyeon itu, kau ikuti saja dia, dia bisa dipercaya"

Sehun kemudian berdiri dan mengaduk cairan antiseptic dalam ember dan merendam satu tongkat pel

"Kau benar – benar akan membantuku?" Yifan berteriak seperti orang yang terkena serangan hysteria mendadak

"Mmm" Sehun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman

"Aku sangat berterima kasih… terima kasih, Oh Sehun"

Yifan lalu membungkuk berulang kali bahkan Sehun yakin Yifan seperti menangis sangking bahagianya.

.

Jam menunjukkan jam 10 kurang lima belas menit pagi waktu Busan, Sehun baru saja sampai di sebuah rumah sakit suasta di pinggiran kota tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu setiap malam untuk mengepel lorong rumah sakit bersama sahabatnya.

Sehun menggunakan kaus tipis berwarna putih kekuningan dengan sablonan karakter doraemon yang sudah mulai luntur, belum lagi kemeja tipis kotak – kotak berwarna biru tua lusuh dan kumal yang dia gunakan untuk luaran, beberapa jaitan di kemeja tipis itu bahkan sudah robek, ditambah lagi celana jeans panjang yang tak kalah usang dan kumalnya senada dengan sepatu belel mengenaskan yang dia pakai dan itu semua cukup untuk membuat Sehun nampak seperti gelandangan paling tampan sekota busan.

Sekolah Sehun memang sudah libur di hari sabtu, sesuai janji Baekhyun mereka akan bertemu tepat jam 10 pagi.

.

"Tidak biasanya Yixing ngambek tanpa alasan seperti ini, dari semalam dia sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi, apa kau bisa menggantikanku untuk mengecek seorang pasien?" Junmyeon bertanya pada adik kelas kesayangannya yang juga sahabat Yixing

"Tapi aku belum memasuki masa Koasku, apa itu baik – baik saja?" Baekhyun balik bertanya padahal dia tau jawaban pria itu pasti akan positif

"Tentu saja, kau akan menggantikanku hanya untuk mengecek keadaan pasien. Kau tentu sudah bisa mengukur tensi, membaca rekam medik dan menulis resume kan?" Junmyeon tersenyum pura – pura meremehkan kemampuan Baekhyun

"Jika aku tidak bisa melakukan itu semua pasti aku tidak akan mendapatkan beasiswa sampai sejauh ini, aku akan menggantikanmu untuk yang satu ini dan temuilah Yixing" Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan Junmyeon hanya mengangguk

"Untung ada kau dan untung saja kau calon dokter yang cukup pintar, jika sampai ada yang tau aku keluar tugas maka aku terancam dipecat oleh ayahku sendiri" gerutu Junmyeon seraya menyerahkan jas putih rumah sakit dan name tagnya pada Baekhyun

"Yah… ini memang bukan pertama kalinya kan kau kabur dari tugas untuk menemui Yixing dan aku harus menggantikan posisimu, aku berterima kasih" Baekhyun tertawa garing sedangkan Junmyeon membuat sebuah surat pernyataan di atas kertas namanya

"Berikan ini pada pendamping pasien jika bertanya siapa kau, dia akan mengerti" ucap Junmyeon lalu meninggalkan ruang kerjanya

Sepeninggalan Junmyeon, Baekhyun langsung mengenakan jas putih milik Junmyeon dan bersiap untuk memeriksa beberapa pasien yang Junmyeon pindah tangankan kepadanya. Baekhyun tersenyum begitu mendapati sebuah rekam medik dari pasien di kamar 412, itu adalah kamar yang Sehun bicarakan kemarin. Walaupun Baekhyun merasa ini aneh, tapi membantu adiknya dari rasa bersalah pada sesosok arwah lebih penting daripada bersikap tidak peduli dan mendapati Sehun akan demam tinggi dengan tubuh membeku keesokan harinya. Itu adalah penyakit aneh yang hanya Sehun yang bisa merasakan, tidak ada obat kecuali tidur selama 1 minggu untuk menyembuhkan Sehun. Anak Indigo memang istimewa, itu makanya lebih baik Baekhyun membantu adiknya daripada adiknya diganggu arwah penasaran sampai kejadian itu terulang. Mengerikan.

"Wah, kau sudah menunggu?" Baekhyun kaget melihat sang adik sudah berdiri dengan tatapan mata tajam di depan ruang kerja Junmyeon

"Aku takut kau hanya bercanda, bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan itu?" Sehun menunjuk jas putih dan segala perlengkapan yang Baekhyun bawa saat ini.

"Mudah saja, aku meminta Yixing untuk pura – pura marah pada dokter Kim dan memaksa dokter Kim untuk bertemu pagi ini. Sengaja seolah – olah Yixing yang mengirimku sebagai pengantar pesan agar dokter Kim memberikan semua tugas ini padaku, dia cukup percaya padaku dan ini juga bukan yang pertama kali" Baekhyun menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang bagaimana dia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan semua itu.

Baekhyun dan Sehun keduanya masuk ke dalam elevator dan menuju lantai empat, keduanya hanya diam hingga Baekhyun memperhatikan bagaimana penampilan Sehun kali ini.

"Tidak bisakah kau menggunakan baju yang lebih rapi? Kau terlihat seperti gelandangan" Baekhyun berkomentar buruk lengkap dengan wajah kesal pada sang adik

"Aku menyukai penampilan ini, ini keren" sanggah Sehun tanpa peduli bagaimana muaknya Baekhyun dengan selera fashion Sehun

Begitu elevator dibuka, Sehun langsung bertemu dengan Yifan yang nampak harap – harap cemas menunggu kedatangannya.

"Akhirnya kau datang" Yifan nampak baru bisa lega kali ini

"Kau kira aku akan berbohong?" Sehun bergumam kearah Yifan

"Ng? Kau bicara apa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung

"Aku tidak bicara padamu, aku bicara pada…"

"Apa itu arwah yang meminta bantuanmu?" Baekhyun memotong perkataan Sehun dan anak itu hanya mengangguk

"Dimana dia?" tanya Baekhyun lagi dan Sehun menunjuk posisi tepat di sisi kiri Baekhyun dan itu tentu saja membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun langsung berdiri

"Ah… hai… aku… Oh Baekhyun, aku… kakaknya Sehun, aku melakukan ini untuk membantu adikku jadi ku mohon jangan ganggu dia lagi setelah ini" Baekhyun berbicara pada udara kosong di sebelahnya dan dia nampak seperti orang bodoh dengan merentangkan tangan dihadapan Sehun seolah ingin melindungi adiknya, memang benar, Baekhyun memang sedang ingin melindungi adiknya.

Yifan melihat kakak Sehun itu cukup manis, antara takut dan nampak seperti memarahi anak tetangga yang mengganggu adiknya. Lucu.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggunya setelah ini, terima kasih telah membantuku" Yifan menjawab dan Sehun mengatakan hal yang sama pada Baekhyun.

Tidak mau membuang waktu akhirnya dua kakak beradik dan satu arwah penasaran itu menuju ke kamar rawat 412. Baekhyun hendak membuka pintu namun pintu itu terkunci, jadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengetuknya.

Tidak lama sesosok namja cukup imut di mata Baekhyun datang dan membuka pintu itu.

"Ya?" tanya Xiumin setelah dia keluar dan menutup lagi pintunya dengan cepat

"Aku Oh Baekhyun, aku menggantikan dokter Kim Junmyeon untuk pemeriksaan pagi ini. Dokter Kim sedang ada urusan mendadak." Baekhyun menyerahkan memo yang Junmyeon buat dan kartu pengenal milik Junmyeon

"Lalu dia?" Xiumin menunjuk Sehun dan mengerutkan keningnya

"Ah dia… adikku, hanya mengantar" Baekhyun tersenyum canggung

"Hanya kau yang boleh masuk, dia…. Tidak" Xiumin memandang tajam pada Sehun, mungkin sambil mengingat ingat seperti pernah melihat anak ini sebelumnya

"Dia memang tidak berencana untuk ikut masuk, jadi… bisakah kita untuk segera memeriksa pasiennya? Waktuku juga terbatas" Baekhyun terus mendesak dan Xiumin juga tak menaruh kecurigaan

Xiumin akhirnya mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk masuk, sesuai dengan pesan Sehun barusan, Baekhyun harus membuka agak lebar pintu ruang rawat itu dan agak lama agar Yifan bisa masuk, selama ini Yifan tak bisa masuk karena pintu itu tak pernah terbuka lebar dan tubuh Yifan terasa seperti terbakar jika bersentuhan dengan manusia.

"Kenapa kau membuka pintunya sangat lebar?" Xiumin segera menghampiri kembali Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya tercekat kaget

"Memangnya kenapa?" Baekhyun yang terpojok langsung bertanya

"Aku tidak mau ada yang melihat kamar ini" pekik Xiumin mulai marah

"Memangnya kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi dan calon dokter muda itu seperti menaruh curiga pada pria berwajah imut dihadapannya ini, gelagatnya aneh.

"Aku takut… aku takut… pasiennya merasa tidak nyaman…" desis Xiumin tanpa memandang Baekhyun namun Baekhyun masih tetap curiga

Pada saat Baekhyun dan Xiumin berdebat, Yifan nampaknya berhasil untuk menyelinap masuk. Yifan bersyukur jika tubuh Baekhyun cukup ramping dan mungil sehingga ketika pintu itu terbuka cukup lebar Yifan masih bisa memasuki ruangan tanpa merasa terbakar atau malah balik terpental.

"_Noona!" _Sehun memanggil Baekhyun yang dia sendiri lihat sedang diomeli Xiumin

Baekhyun menoleh dan Sehun mengangguk pertanda bahwa arwah itu sudah memasuki ruangan 412, itu kode mereka. Xiumin gantian memicing kearah Sehun dan menatapnya tidak enak, Xiumin pikir Sehun pasti marah ketika seseorang dengan terang – terangan di depan matanya memarahi kakak perempuannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menutup pintu ini dan segera melakukan pemeriksaan"

Disisi lain Yifan sudah berdiri tepat diujung ranjang dan menatap wajah Luhan yang lemah, samar – samar kulit pucat gadis itu terlihat masih berkilau saat diterpa sinar matahari.

Baekhyun mengecek perkembangan denyut nadi seraya membaca rekam medis dan menuliskan summary untuk pasien cantik itu. Namun saat Baekhyun menggenggam tangan sang pasien, keningnya mengerut. Tanpa kata Baekhyun langsung menyetop tetesan infuse berisi obat dengan menutup jalan tetesnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"/_"Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

Yifan dan Xiumin bertanya bersamaan, jelas yang bisa didengar oleh baekhyun hanya pertanyaan Xiumin.

"Pasien menunjukkan tanda – tanda kesadaran namun detak jantungnya melemah karena ada tekanan, aku akan mengeluarkan tekanan itu mohon mundur tuan" ujar Baekhyun serius.

Baekhyun membuka satu infuse obat dari tangan pasien dan memompa dada pasien seperti memberikan CPR. Semenit kemudian dari bibir Luhan keluar gumpalan darah dan diikuti oleh darah yang meleleh dari hidungnya. Terpaksa Baekhyun melepas selang oksigen dari tubuh pasien itu.

_Sssssssstttttt…._

Salah satu monitor menampilkan garis abstrak yang tak beraturan dan benar – benar berantakan, itu menunjukkan kerja otak sang pasien, Baekhyun semakin mengerutkan kening dan menyuntik beberapa titik tubuh pasien untuk mengeluarkan darah, menyuntik beberapa titik seperti tengkuk, leher, dan dada. Tubuh pasien jadi semakin dingin, bisa Baekhyun lihat bagaimana pasien mengerutkan keningnya saat ini, dan samar Baekhyun melihat jika air mata meleleh dari mata kadan dan kiri pasien sambil sesekali terisak seperti orang manangis.

Tak lama pasien kembali memuntahkan darah dari hidung dan mulutnya hingga mengotori jas yang Baekhyun pakai, bahkan lebih banyak dari sebelumnya dan…

_Tiiiiiiiiiit…._

Garis panjang muncul di monitor lain dengan bunyi nyaring yang menyertai garis itu.

"Kau apakan dia hah? Kau membunuhnya?" Xiumin mendekat kearah Baekhyun namun Baekhyun menatap tajam pria itu

"Jangan mendekat! Atau dia tidak akan tertolong" ancam Baekhyun pada Xiumin yang terpaksa membeku.

Yifan si arwah gentayangan yang tak bisa melakukan apapun kini sudah menangis melihat perempuan yang paling dia cintai sedang melewati masa sulit yang kritis.

"_Aku mohon… selamatkan dia… aku mohon…" _Yifan terus mengatakan hal itu dan rasanya dia ingin meledak

BUGH

Tubuh pasien mengejang beberapa kali dan selanjutnya melemas seiring berhentinya muntahan darah dari mulut dan hidungnya,

_Tit… tit… tit…_

Ada garis lemah muncul bersamaan dengan bunyi indikator mesin yang pelan dan jarang – jarang. Itu menandakan bahwa detak jantung pasien masih bisa selamat namun sangat lemah. Dan Baekhyun terbelalak melihat monitor lain yang tadi menunjukkan garis abstrak sekarang hanya menggambar pola garis yang tidak begitu lurus dan rapi. Baekhyun mengambil rekam medis pasien dan membaca secara cepat seluruh summary dan diagnose awal pasien. Baekhyun terhenyak di kursi yang biasa Xiumin duduki saat menunggu pasien dan menghela napas berat pertanda kelegaan. Apa yang dia lakukan itu benar. Junmyeon juga sudah mendiagnosanya, hanya saja mungkin Junmyeon tidak melihat jika ada gumpalan darah di dada pasien, wajar, karena tanda penggumpalan itu hanya akan terlihat saat darah sudah sangat beku dan seperti siap meledak, terlambat sedikit saja, pasien pasti sudah tak bisa diselamatkan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" lirih Xiumin dengan tangan dan kaki yang gemetar

"Apa pasien ini benar – benar hanya lompat dari tebing?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya seperti tak percaya, gadis itu masih menelusuri rekam medis milik pasien yang masih berlumuran darah itu

"Itu bukan urusanmu" desis Xiumin dan kini keningnya berkeringat hebat

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan mata datar dan dingin, gadis itu benar – benar merasa ada yang aneh dengan pasien ini. Terlepas dari ada sesosok arwah yang mengikuti si pasien, seseorang yang menjadi pendampingnya ini lebih mencurigakan.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali dan membersihkan semuanya" ujar Baekhyun tenang

"Bawakan saja apa yang dibutuhkan untuk membersihkannya, aku yang akan melakukan itu" Xiumin berkata lemah dan Baekhyun semakin menaruh curiga pada lelaki imut dihadapannya

"Maafkan aku, tapi keadaan seperti ini memang harus ditangani oleh para medis dan yang ahli, bukannya aku meremehkanmu tapi… jika sesuatu terjadi pada pasien maka bukan hanya kau yang kehilangan orang berharga, tapi rumah sakit ini juga akan kehilangan kredibilitasnya. Jadi secara professional aku memaksa untuk penanganan ini"

Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan ruang 412 dan begitu dia keluar untuk mengambil apa saja yang dia perlukan untuk membersihkan pasien, dia sudah tak lagi melihat Sehun ada di lorong itu. Entah kemana perginya anak itu, yang jelas Baekhyun merasa lega, setidaknya anak itu tidak perlu dihantui rasa bersalah karena tidak bisa membantu sosok arwah itu.

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus kembali bersama beberapa perawat dan asisten kebersihan untuk merapikan kekacauan yang tadi terjadi akibat menyelamatkan nyawa pasien cantik itu. Sang pasien sudah terlihat lebih baik, bahkan wajah yang tadinya pucat sudah sedikit lebih merona. Detak jantungnya pun perlahan mulai stabil dan Baekhyun rasa sebenarnya selang oksigen tidak harus dipasang, tapi Baekhyun tak punya wewenang untuk mencabutnya.

"Aku rasa dia akan segera siuman, beri tahu dokter Kim segera jika pasien sudah siuman" Luhan meminta pada Xiumin dan pria itu hanya mengangguk dengan menatap Baekhyun seperti menatap orang yang patut diwaspadai.

"Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu hari ini" Xiumin membungkuk hormat , berpura – pura bahwa dia tidak tau jika Baekhyun mencurigai sesuatu.

.

.

.

Xiumin kembali duduk di sebelah pasien cantik yang masih terbaring lemah di ranjang kamar VIP rumah sakit itu. Sedangkan Yifan berdiri di sisi lainnya untu memandang istrinya, dia sendiri merasa tak berdaya. Apapun tak bisa dia lakukan, bahkan untuk menggenggam tangan sang istripun dia tak lagi sanggup.

Suasana tetap sepi dan hening, tak terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Xiumin masih menatap tubuh lemah pasien cantik itu dengan tatapan lembut, Yifan tak peduli akan itu, dalam hatinya dia terus berdoa agar Tuhan mau berbelas kasihan kepadanya, membangunkan kembali sang istri.

"_Luhan!" _Yifan membelalakkan matanya ketika dengan jelas dia melihat Luhan membuka matanya. Mata itu masih tetap sama cerah dan cemerlangnya, mata itu masih tetap cantik dan memikat, mata itu… mata yang membuat Yifan jatuh cinta berulang kali pada sosok pemiliknya.

"Hai… kau sudah bangun?"

Disisi lain Xiumin juga melihat perempuan cantik itu sudah bangun, matanya yang terbuka sedikit menyipit, seperti berpikir akan sesuatu.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggil dokter Kim"

Xiumin langsung mendial sebuah nomor yang terhubung ke resepsionis rumah sakit dan meminta agar Dokter Kim Junmyeon segera menuju ke ruang 412.

Tak lama, Junmyeon pun datang dan mulai mengecek segala sesuatunya di tubuh sang pasien.

"Wah… tekanan darahmu sangat baik, apa kepalamu rasanya pusing?" Junmyeon bertanya seraya memeriksa denyut nadi sang pasien

Pasien cantik itu hanya menggeleng. "Apa tangan dan kaki yang di gips terasa kaku?" Junmyeon kembali bertanya dan pasien itu hanya mengangguk

"Sepertinya kau tidak lagi perlu menggunakan selang oksigen dan beberapa alat bisa dicabut dari tubuhmu, sebentar akan aku lakukan… apa kau mau bertanya sesuatu?" Junmyeon kembali bertanya dan pasien itu tampak berpikir keras.

"Aku dimana?"

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan oleh sang pasien, suaranya sangat serak dan lemah, namun masih terdengar cukup merdu

"Kau berada di Junwon Hospital, Busan" jawab Junmyeon santai

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku dokter Kim Junmyeon yang selama seminggu ini sudah menanganimu" Junmyeon masih santai menanggapi pertanyaan sang pasien.

"Siapa aku….?"

DEG

Junmyeon menatap sang pasien kali ini, begitu pula Xiumin dan jangan lupakan Yifan yang jiwanya terasa remuk saat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Apa… kau… benar – benar tidak tau… siapa dirimu?" gantian Junmyeon yang bertanya dan pasien itu hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Sebuah gelengan yang membuat Xiumin menghela napas lega namun berhasil membuat Yifan terduduk di ambang lantai dingin dengan jiwa yang kosong.

.

Luhan menjalani _check up_ lanjutan, memlalui beberapa tahap CT _scan_ dan beberapa pengecekan lain. Junmyeon tidak mendapatkan tanda – tanda kerusakan pada tubuh sang pasien, begitu pula dengan organ kepala pasien itu, semua baik.

"Pasien mengalami _Memory Block_. Pasien mengalami amnesia karena ada beberapa memori yang sengaja diblok tanpa sadar oleh otak, mungkin bisa jadi keseluruhan memori menghilang. Tapi ini tidak bersifat permanen. Pasien juga punya beberapa memori yang tidak terhapus hanya saja dia melupakannya dan bisa muncul kapan saja. Ada baiknya membantu pasien untuk mencoba mengingat masa lalu agar proses penyembuhan jadi lebih cepat. Usahakan agar memberikan memori autentik, jika memori itu sama sekali tidak ada maka pasien akan tetap tidak bisa mengembalikan ingatannya dan terpaksa hidup seperti orang yang baru. _Reset"_

Junmyeon memberikan penjelasan ketika sang pasien kembali tertidur di kamar rawatnya setelah disuntik obat. Mendengar penjelasan itu Xiumin hanya menganggukkan kepala namun tidak dengan Yifan.

Yifan hanya diam menatap kosong sosok istri tercintanya itu dinyatakan kehilangan memori masa lalunya. Ya… istri tercintanya, Amnesia.

_**Flash Back**_

Yifan berada di ruang kerjanya dan berhadapan dengan banyak sekali berkas kantor yang baru saja dia baca satu persatu dengan teliti. Yifan sebenarnya tidak begitu suka pekerjaan ini, mengurus semua hal yang sepatutnya diurus oleh _manager_ pemasaran sebuah jaringan hotel bintang lima se Asia yang berpusat di Seoul. Tapi apa daya, Yifan adalah seorang putra tunggal jadi mau tidak mau dia harus mau bekerja di tempat meyedihkan menurutnya ini.

Tok tok tok..

"Masuk"

Yifan memberi perintah tanpa melihat sekretarisnya masuk,

"Maaf Pak… Nona Lu ingin bertemu dengan anda"

Yifan mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum bahagia mendengar nama Nona Lu yang katanya ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Suruh dia masuk"

"Baik pak"

Yifan langsung merapikan mejanya, berusaha terlihat serapi mungkin karena kekasihnya adalah pecinta keindahan dan kerapian.

"Kau masih sibuk?"

Yifan langsung mengangkat wajahnya ketika suara lembut Luhan menginterupsi kegiatan merapikan mejanya

"Sebenarnya sibuk, tapi karena kekasihku datang, aku tidak sibuk" Yifan nyengir dan Luhan hanya menggeleng lelah

"Jangan bercanda, memangnya kau masih seberapa sibuk?" Luhan duduk di sofa ruangan Yifan masih melihat Yifan agak bingung memiliha satu berkas

"Cukup sibuk untuk mereview satu berkas ini dan tugasku hari ini selesai" jawab Yifan jujur, tak ada gunanya berbohong pada Luhan, calon istrinya itu tau betul bagaimana dirinya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu di sini, setelah itu ayo kita makan siang" ajak Luhan dan Yifan hanya mengangguk.

Menit sudah banyak berlalu, Yifan baru saja mengetik beberapa laporan dari resume pemasaran yang masuk dan menandatangani beberapa berkas pertanggung jawaban sementara gadis cantik yang duduk di sofa masih nampak asik dengan ponselnya.

Yifan menutup berkas terakhir yang dia tanda tangani dan menumpuknya dengan berkas lain yang sudah dia review, mengetik beberapa sisa laporan hingga akhirnya dia bisa mengirimnya ke sang atasan yang tak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri, kemudian dia mematikan laptopnya dan kembali menghadap gadis cantik yang mengenakan dress merah maroon berlengaan sesiku dan warna maroon itu terlihat begitu pas di kulitnya yang keemasan.

"Kau sedang apa? Serius sekali…" tegur Yifan seraya berjalan ke arah Luhan

"Kau menangis?" Yifan mengerutkan kening dan terlihat panik mendadak melihat air mata Luhan

Luhan kemudian hanya menggeleng dan megusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya yang lembut

"Aku hanya membaca cerita fiksi online, ini cerita yang cukup terkenal dan aku menangis karena terlalu sedih membacanya" ujar Luhan yang kini menakup wajah memerahnya

Yifan terhenyak duduk di karpet lembut ruangannya dan menghela napas lega karena setidaknya Luhan baik – baik saja.

"Memangnya cerita seperti apa yang kau baca?" tanya Yifan lembut masih memandang Luhan dari bawah

"Sebuah cerita fiksi terkenal berjudul Anterograde Tommorrow" Luhan membuka wajahnya dan menatap Yifan yang duduk tepat di bawahnya, Luhan menunduk hingga wajah mereka berdua memiliki tak begitu banyak jarak.

"Ada apa dengan cerita itu?" Yifan bertanya lagi, masih dengan lembut

"Cerita itu tentang seorang penulis sekarat yang mencintai seorang penderita Anterograde Amnesia. Dia tidak akan bisa mengingat apapun yang dia lakukan hari ini dan akan melupakannya besok, hidupnya berhenti di satu waktu" jelas Luhan masih dengan raut wajah sendu

"Lalu?" Yifan masih setia menyimak

"Cerita itu memiliki sebuah percakapan antara dua tokoh utama yang sangat menyentuh, _Kemana sebuah kenangan pergi ketika dia dilupakan?" _

Luhan menanyakan itu pada kekasihnya

"_Kemana?"_ Yifan balik bertanya karena dia tidak mengerti

"_Kenangan itu akan mati"_ desis Luhan.

"Aku tidak akan mati karena aku bukan kenanganmu" ujar Yifan yang kini tersenyum, "Aku adalah masa ini dan masa depanmu" lanjut namja itu.

"Hei… kau mengejekku ya?" Luhan menghapus segera air matanya kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

"Tidak sayang… mana berani aku mengejekmu," Yifan berkata jujur

Luhan tidak menanggapi perkataan Yifan namun Yifan sendiri masih penasaran akan isi cerita yang tadi Luhan baca.

"Lalu apa hal yang membuatmu sampai menangis begini?"

"Hanya sebuah kalimat yang salah satu tokoh ucapkan pada kekasihnya" jawab Luhan masih dengan suara parau

"Kalimat apa?"

"_Jangan biarkan aku mati, biarkan aku hidup dalam kenanganmu…"_

"Itu?"

Luhan mengangguk dan Yifan pun berpikir, "Seseorang tidak akan benar – benar mati jika seseorang masih mengingatnya dalam kenangan… tapi jika kenangan itu dilupakan, itu rasanya lebih buruk dari hanya mati"

Luhan menjeda kalimatnya lalu menatap dua bola mata Yifan dengan intense, "Walaupun hanya dalam kenangan, hidup dalam kenangan orang yang kita cintai membuat kita merasa tidak pernah mati" gadis itu tersenyum lembut lalu mengecup kening Yifan dengan lembut"

_**Flash Back end**_

"Jangan Lu… jangan biarkan aku benar – benar mati… biarkan aku hidup dalam kenanganmu… jangan lupakan aku Lu"

.

Dua kelopak mata indah terbuka seiring dengan sinar mentari yang perlahan memaksanya untuk bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Mata itu sudah sepenuhnya terbuka, dan kening gadis cantik itu langsung mengerut ketika melihat suasana kamar rawat yang dia tinggali, sepi, sangat sepi.

"_Kau sudah bangun Lu?"_

Sesosok arwah tampan menyapa gadis itu, tak ada tanggapan dari gadis itu. Tentu saja, gadis itu tak punya kemampuan seperti anak aneh yang dia temui beberapa hari lalu.

"Selamat pagi…"

Sebuah suara datang seiring dengan suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup. Itu adalah suara Xiumin menyapa gadis yang terduduk diatas tempat tidur di dalam ruang rawat bernomor 412 itu. Sang gadis yang disapa itupun hanya tersenyum canggung melihat kedatangan Xiumin. Gadis itu merasa sedikit ketakutan, wajar karena dia sama sekali tidak mengingat namja tampan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Pagi…" balas gadis itu dengan suara lemah dan sneyum canggung. SInar matahari pagi yang menembus ke dalam kamar membuat kulit putih keemasan gadis itu terlihat cantik, rambut hitam legamnnya terikat polos di belakang punggungnya, sementara tangan kirinya terbalut gips begitu pula kaki kirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman?" Xiumin mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah tempat tidur dan mantap gadis itu dengan senyum tenang

"Aku baik, semuanya baik – baik saja" jawab gadis itu canggung

Xiumin hanya tersenyum dan dia menatap lembut gadis itu lagi. Xiumin menggenggam lembut tangan sang gadis lalu berkata, "Terima kasih,…. Terima kasih karena kau tidak meninggalkanku"

Gadis yang tangannya di pegang merasa sedikit lebih canggung, dia benar – benar merasa tidak enak karena bagaimanapun dia sama sekali tak mengenal namja di hadapannya itu.

"Mianhae…" lirih sang gadis dengan suara lemah dan nada mengambang, "Tapi… kau siapa?" tanya sang gadis lagi dengan raut wajah lugu

"_Andwae! Andwae…. Andwae Lu! Andwae… kau tidak boleh lupa ingatan, kau tidak boleh melupakan semuanya Lu… jaebal andwae!"_

Arwah itu kembali telihat panic begitu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dia benar – benar melihat bagaimana gadis yang amat dicintainya bertanya siapa namja di hadapannya ini. Yifan yakin, gadis itu tidak mungkin melupakan Xiumin jika dia tidak amnesia.

Xiumin tersenyum lemah lalu membelai wajah mulus sang gadis, menatap lurus kedua mata rusa bening milik sang gadis lalu berkata,

"Namamu adalah Hani… Lee Hani" Xiumin tersenyum bahagia memberitahukan nama sang gadis

"_Ani Lu…. Ani… Dia bohong Lu… dia bohong! Kau bukan Lee Hani! Kau adalah Lu Han! Dia berbohong Lu jaebal!"_

" Kau adalah kekasihku. Kita sudah berencana menikah, aku calon suamimu, Kim Xiumin. Usiamu 25 tahun" Xiumin berkata lagi dan sang gadis masih belum bergeming

"_Bukan Lu… bukan… dia bukan kekasihmu Lu, dia juga bukan calon suamimu Lu… aku… aku adaah suamimu!"_

" Kita berdua tidak punya orang tua. Kita berdua yatim piatu. Kita berdua dibesarkan di panti asuhan di daerah Yanggu. Namun saat kita lulus sekolah, kita pindah ke Busan"

"_Ani Lu… kau bukan seorang yatim piatu seperti dia… kau punya eomma, kau punya appa, kau juga punya seorang Oppa dan Dongsaeng yang sangat menyayangimu Lu"_

"Kau adalah seorang florist. Kau punya toko bunga. Kau pandai menyanyi dan kita selalu hidup bersama, tumbuh besar berdua. Aku hanya memilikimu di dunia ini, dan kau juga hanya memilikiku di dunia ini. Bulan depan kita akan menikah"

"_KENAPA KAU MEMBOHONGI DIA EOH!? YAAAA!"_

Yifan berteriak sejadi – jadinya, arwah itu sudah kehilangan kendalinya. Seandainya saja dia bisa membanting benda – benda mungkin meja di sampingnya sudah dia lempar kearah Xiumin. Namun apa daya, dia hanyalah seosok arwah, mahluk halus, tak lebih dari hantu gentayangan yang penasaran akan kematiannya.

Xiumin mengakhiri kalimat panjangnya lalu tersenyum dan kembali menggenggam tangan sang gadis yang dia bilang bernama Lee Hani itu.

"_Hani? Lee Hani? Itukah namaku? Benarkah namja dihadapanku ini adalah kekasihku? Benarkah usiaku 25 tahun? Benarkah aku yatim piatu? Aku tak punya keluarga?... kenapa rasanya sulit untuk menerima kenyataan itu? Kenapa nama Lee Hani sendiri terdengar asing di telingaku? Kenapa aku merasa asing dengan namja di hadapanku ini? Jika benar dia kekasihku kenapa aku tidak merasakan apapun saat aku melihatnya? Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak mengenalinya…"_

Gadis itu masih mengerutkan keningnya dan berpikir keras sampai kepalanya terasa berat dan kembali pusing. Kepalanya sungguh berantakan saat ini, dia berusaha keras untuk mengingat dan mencari memori yang barusan di sampaikan oleh namja yang ada di hadapannya, namun tak satupun bisa dia ingat.

"Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun" lirih gadis itu dengan raut wajah sedih hampir menangis. Dia menundukkan kepalanya yang terasa berat.

"Tidak apa – apa… ada aku yang akan menuntunmu, tidak masalah jika kau melupakan masalalumu, karena kita berdua tidak memerlukannya, kita memiliki masa depan yang lebih baik." Xiujmin kembali mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada gadis itu. Namja itu tersenyum dan berusaha membuat sang gadis lebih tenang dan mempercayainya.

Namun di sebelah gadis itu, sesosok arwah yang rasanya ingin meledak mendengar semua penuturan Xiumin. Bohong, yang namja itu katakan semuanya bohong. Masa lalu, masa sekarang dan masa depan, ketiganya adalah hal yang saling berhubungan. Kita hidup di masa sekarang untuk membangun masa depan, tapi semua itu tidak akan pernah terjadi tanpa masa lalu,

Dan bagaimana jika masa lalu itu terlupakan?

"Kau bilang…. Namaku tadi siapa?"

Luhan, gadis dengan amnesia itu kembali bertanya pada namja tampan di hadapannya

"Lee Hani!"

Jawab Xiumin mantap

"Apa benar kita hanya hidup beruda saja?"

Luhan meyakinkan dirinya atas apa yang tadi dikatakan Xiumin

"Ya. Kau dan aku hanya hidup beruda. Hanya berdua."

Luhan kembali meyakinkan dirinya, entah kenapa hatinya terus menolak semua informasi yang Xiumin sampaikan padanya, tentang jati dirinya, tentang kehidupannya dan tentang hubungannya dengan namja bermarga Kim dihadapannya ini.

"Kepalaku pusing" Lirih Luhan seraya mengusap keningnya dengan satu tangan yang tak terluka setelah sebelumnya berusaha melepaskan tangan itu dari genggaman Xiumin.

"Jangan pernah paksa dirimu untuk mengingat apapun di masa lalu, masa lalu kita hanyalah perjuangan yang menyakitkan. Sekarang kau dan aku akan menata masa depan bersama"

Mendengar perkataan Xiumin membuat Yifan rasanya ingin sekali mencekik namja itu, bagaimana bisa dia melakukan ini pada Luhan? Bagaimana bisa dia juga melakukan ini padanya? Yifan tak habis pikir, sebegitu tak berartinya kah persahabatan mereka selama ini sampai Xiumin tega melakukan ini semua padanya dan Luhan?

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah banyak berganti semenjak sadarnya Luhan dari koma dan gadis itu dinyatakan kehilangan ingatannya. Di sisi lain Sehun kembali pada rutinitasnya setiap tengah malam, mengepel lorong rumah sakit. Hari ini dia dan Jongin datang agak terlambat ke rumah sakit karena banyak tugas menumpuk harus dikerjakan, sebentar lagi ujian sekolah itu artinya Sehun dan Jongin tak punya banyak waktu bermain. Tapi pekerjaan mengepel lorong rumah sakit yang sudah mereka tekuni selama 3 tahun belakangan ini terasa amat sayang bila ditinggalkan begitu saja, itu karena gaji lumayan yang mereka dapatkan setiap akhir pekan, gaji yang jumlahnya jauh lebih banyak daripada hanya sekedar menjaga mini market 24 jam atau menjadi tukang antar makanan cepat saji.

Junwon hospital hanyalah rumah sakit suasta yang letaknya dipinggiran kota, rumah sakit ini terbilang rumah sakit kecil yang hanya memiliki 4 lantai. Setiap hari Senin, Rabu, Kamis dan Jumat Jongin dan Sehun memang bertugas untuk mengepel lorong rumah sakit ini, dan hari lain dikerjakan oleh pekerja yang lainnya. Meski begitu tetap saja pekerjaan ini sangat menegangkan. Karena jarang ada orang yang mau berkeliaran di lorong rumah sakit di tengah malam seperti itu. Sesuai kesepakatan memang, Jongin hanya mengepel lantai bernomor ganjil dan Sehun hanya mengepel lantai bernomor genap. Lantai 1 dan 3 milik Jongin sementara lantai 2 dan 4 adalah milik Sehun.

Walaupun anak itu menjalankan pekerjaannya seperti biasa, namun pakaian yang Sehun kenakan berbeda dari biasanya, Sehun tak mengenakan seragam kebersihan lusuhnya, dia malah masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya dan menggendong tas belajarnya. Entah kenapa Sehun merasa tak ingin melepaskan seragamnya hari ini, dan dia pun masih menggunakan seragam sekolah itu sampai di tempat kerjanya.

Kini Sehun dengan santainya mengepel daerah lorong di lantai 4, lantai itu terkesan sepi setelah beberapa hari yang lalu dia bertemu dengan sesosok arwah menyedihkan dan menolongnya. Kurang lebih ini sudah hampir seminggu berlalu dan Sehun sama sekali tak pernah melihat arwah Yifan mondar – mandir di lorong lagi.

Sehun masih mengepel dengan tenang sampai kaki kurusnya berhenti tepat di pintu bernomor 412. Entah kenapa, rasanya dia sangat penasaran pada arwah yang tempo hari dia tolong, apa kabar arwah tampan berpiama itu. Memang tak biasanya Sehun punya rasa penasaran seperti itu pada sesosok arwah, tapi entah kenapa arwah seorang bernama Wu Yifan membuatnya sedikit bertanya – tanya. Terlebih lagi seseorang yang dirawat di kamar 412 juga membuatnya penasaran, bukankah arwah Yifan bilang itu adalah istrinya.

Sehun yang penasaran kemudian meletakkan tongkat pelnya kedalam salah satu ember di troli yang biasa dia bawa. Sehun sedikit melihat ke kanan dan kekirinya, kosong, suasana lorong lantai 4 di jam 1 pagi memang selalu begitu. Merasa tak ada seorangpun ada di sana, Sehun langsung menuju ke pintu ruang rawat bernomor 412 dan menjinjitkan kakinya untuk mengintip ruangan yang temaram, nampak hanya lampu tidur berwarna kuning dengan watt rendah yang dinyalakan sementara lampu utama kamar itu dimatikan. Mata elang Sehun terus mencari – cari sosok arwah penasaran yang kini membuatnya penasaran itu.

Cukup lama Sehun berdiri disana hingga dia tak sadar, sepasang mata rusa melihat apa yang Sehun lakukan, mengingat lorong di luar kamar lampunya masih menyala cukup terang, jadi Luhan bisa melihat sesosok namja kurus dengan wajah tegas sedang mengintip – intip kamarnya.

Luhan terus menatap lurus kearah pintu kamar rawatnya, dia menekuk kedua kakinnya diatas tempat tidur. Ah… seminggu ini memang kesehatan Luhan banyak mengalami perkembangan, kakinya yang mengalami pergeseran tulang sudah membaik dan gadis itu sudah bisa berjalan meski masih harus bertumpu pada sebilah tongkat dan tangan kirinya yang patah sudah lebih baik dan tinggal menunggu masa melepaskan gips saja.

Diluar Sehun masih menjinjit – jinjit dan mengintip kamar rawat Luhan, seperti seorang anak yang penasaran akan sesuatu yang tersembunyi dalam ruangan itu. Wajah penasaran Sehun begitu terlihat menggemaskan karena bagaimana pun juga anak itu masih berusia 18 tahun, aura imut masih menguar dari dalam diri anak itu. Dan dari dalam Luhan terus mengerutkan keningnya melihat apa yang Sehun lakukan, entah mengapa sesuatu bergetar dalam dadanya, hatinya seperti memberontak ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada kepala Luhan yang payah. Luhan kemudian menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk meremas dadanya yang kini berdegup sangat kencang, sedangkan matanya menatap lurus pada mata sipit seorang anak yang mengintipnya dari luar.

.

"_Hei… sepertinya dia sedang menintipmu…" seorang gadis yang duduk disamping gadis cantik bermata rusa menyenggol lengan gadis bermata rusa itu. Mereka berdua memakai seragam sekolah yang sama namun kedua gadis itu tengah berada di dalam ruang latihan dance di sekolah mereka_

_Gadis bermata rusa itu langsung menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sesosok namja tampan beralis tebal sedang berjinjit – jinjit mengintip ruang dance, posisi duduk dua gadis yang berada dalam ruang latihan dance itu memang agak tersembunyi sehingga namja yang berada di luar ruangan itu tidak mengetahui jika gadis yang ingin dia intip sedang melihatnya_

"_Hahahaha…" _

_Gadis bermata rusa itu tertawa geli melihat tingkah laku teman sekelasnya yang tampan itu_

"_Kenapa kau tertawa? Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya gadis berambut pendek disampingnya_

"_Aniyeo… tidak ada yang lucu, hanya saja akhir – akhir ini anak itu sering menguntitku" ujar Luhan, si gadis bermata rusa itu pada temannya_

"_Jinjja? Apa jangan – jangan dia menyukaimu?" gadis itu kembali bertanya_

"_Apa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Luhan malah balik bertanya_

"_Mana ku tahu, coba saja kau tanyakan pada si tiang listrik itu!"_

_Luhan langsung mengangguk dan berjalan menghendap menuju pintu ruang lantihan,_

_SRET_

_Secepat kilat Luhan membuka pintu ruang latihan dan mendapati sesosok namja tampan dengan mata tajam dan alis tebalnya terbelalak melihat sosok Luhan ada di sana_

"_WOAH! Kau membuatku kaget!" pekik namja itu seraya mengelus dadanya_

_Luhan mengerutkan keningnya dan mencondongkan bagian atas tubuhnya pada namja berseragam lengkap diahadapannya, seragam dari sekolah yang sama dengan yang dia kenakan._

"_Kenapa kau ada disni? Apa kau mau mengintip club tari?" Luhan kini berkacak pinggang dan menciptakan tatapan yang sebisa mungkin terlihat mengintimidasi, namun sayang, itu hanya malah membuat remaja tampan dihadapannya ini tersenyum manis memperlihatkan gusi – gusinya dan gigi – gigi besar rapi berbaris_

"_Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan penasaran" ujar remaja itu sembari membenarkan letak dasi seragam yang barusan agak berantakan_

_._

Tubuh Luhan kembali bergetar dan bulir – bulir keringat berjatuhan di keningnya, membuat anak rambutnya terlihat lepek dan dadanya yang sesak tak kunjung lega.

Barusan, sekelebat kenangan terlintas dikepalanya, dia seperti melihat sebuah kejadian dimana dirinya seperti pernah merasakan hal yang sama seperti sekarang, Luhan kembali melihat kearah pintu kamarnya dan masih mendapati remaja yang itu mengintip kamarnya, Luhan semakin memandang lurus mata remaja itu dari kejauhan dan dadanya malah berdegup lebih kencang. Luhan merasa seperti dejavu, seperti pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya, rasanya seperti ada film yang berputar dikepalanya, rasanya persis seperti ini.

Luhan memberanikan diri beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil tongkat bantunya untuk membuatnya bangun.

"_Kau mau kemana Lu? Apa yang kau lakukan?" _sontak arwah Yifan yang merasakan pergerakan Luhan langsung berdiri menghampiri gadis itu.

Yifan tak sadar jika sedari tadi ada Sehun di luar, Yifan hanya memperhatikan Luhan, sampai gadis itu tegak berdiri dan mulai berjalan tertatih, Luhan memang tak lagi menggunakan infusnya, gadis itu sudah 80% sembuh.

Luhan mengarah ke pintu keluar namun bayangannya tak terlihat oleh Sehun yang saat itu sedang melirik ke arah lain di dalam kamar. Yifan yang sadar jika Luhan kini sedang melihat Sehun langsung mengerutkan keningnya bingung, entah kenapa arwah itu jadi sedikit gugup dan takut jika Luhan menemukan Sehun di sana.

SRET

Secepat kilat Luhan membuka pintu ruang rawatnya dan mendapati sesosok namja tampan dengan mata tajam dan alis tebalnya terbelalak melihat sosok Luhan ada di sana, namja itu berambut hitam dengan botongan jamur agak tipis dan masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

"WOAH! Kau membuatku kaget!" pekik namja itu seraya mengelus dadanya

Mendengar pekikan Sehun, Luhan langsung kembali merasa dejavu, kejadian ini seperti pernah terjadi sebelumnya, tapi entah kapan, diamana dan dengan siapa dia mengalaminya.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya dan mencondongkan bagian atas tubuhnya pada namja berseragam lengkap diahadapannya, menatap lekat – lekat mata tajam Sehun dan entah bagaimana ada getaran dalam dadanya saat ini, hatinya seperti mengenali seseorang.

"Kenapa kau ada disni? Apa kau mau mengintip kamarku?" Luhan kini menumpukan berat badannya pada tongkat yang dia apit diantara tangan kiri dan badannya, gadis itu menciptakan tatapan yang sebisa mungkin terlihat mengintimidasi, namun sayang, itu hanya malah membuat remaja tampan dihadapannya ini hanya melongo dan menatapnya penuh rasa penasaran

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan penasaran" ujar remaja itu sembari membenarkan letak dasi seragam yang barusan agak berantakan

Luhan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Ini aneh, menurut Luhan ini aneh, kenapa rasanya Luhan merasa sangat tidak asing pada namja di hadapannya itu. Luhan dengan cepat langsung mendongakkan kepalanya lagi dan itu membuat wajahnya dan wajah Sehun jadi semakin dekat.

Luhan menatap lurus mata sipit dihadapannya dengan penuh harap, napas Luhan terasa pendek – pendek dan gadis itu langsung bertanya, "Apa kau… mengenalku?"

Sehun kembali mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Luhan tidak mengerti, kenapa gadis itu bertanya demikian padanya, bagaimana bisa dia bertanya jika dia mengenal Luhan seperti itu. Disisi lain Yifan juga bingung, kenapa Luhan langsung mendekat pada Sehun seperti dia mengenali Sehun sejak lama dan bahkan Luhan bertanya begitu pada Sehun.

"A…apa maksudmu?" Sehun bertanya polos tak mengerti

Luhan kembali mendekat pada Sehun dan menatap lebih lekat mata Sehun, "Apa mungkin kau mengenalku? Apa kau tau siapa aku?" tanya Luhan lagi dan jelas Sehun bisa lihat betapa penuh harapnya Luhan saat ini.

Dengan penuh rasa bersalah Sehun hanya menggeleng kemudian berkata, "Aku … tidak mengenal dirimu… maaf"

Seketika raut kekecewaan memancar di wajah Luhan. Entah kenapa rasanya begitu sedih dan dia sangat kecewa, bagaimana bisa dia merasa kecewa seperti ini, memangnya kenapa jika remaja dihadapannya ini memang tak pernah mengenalnya.

"Maafkan aku" kata Sehun lagi

"Ah… gwaenchanha… maafkan aku, aku kira kau mengenalku" lirih Luhan lagi dan kini wajahnya menjadi pucat dan tubuhnya agak limbung

BRUGH

Luhan hampir saja terjatuh jika Sehun tidak segera sigap menangkap Luhan dan membawa yeoja cantik itu.

"Maaf.." lirih Luhan lagi

"Ne? Ani… aniyeo… apa anda baik – baik saja?" tanya Sehun sopan masih menahan berat tubuh Luhan

"Maaf… kepalaku rasanya agak pusing" Luhan memijit pelan pelipisnya

SET

Dengan cekatan Sehun si remaja kurus yang ternyata cukup kuat itu langsung menggendong Luhan ala bridal style dan membiarkan tongkat yang Luhan gunakan sebagai penumpu tadi jatuh.

"Aku akan membaringkan anda ke tempat tidur," ujar Sehun lalu berjalan menuju ke tempat tidur dan membaringkan Luhan disana, berusaha membuat tubuh Luhan nyaman dan menyelimuti gadis itu. Sehun merasa tak tega melihat kondisi lemah Luhan begitu, setidaknya itu mengingatkannya pada sang kakak, Sehun memang adik yang manis.

"Terima kasih" ucap Luhan ketika Sehun baru saja meletakkan tongkat Luhan di sebelah ranjangnya

"Ne… ah… apa tak ada orang yang menjaga anda disni?" tanya Sehun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, Sehun bisa melihat Yifan di seberang ranjang namun bukan arwah itu yang Sehun maksud

"Ah… dia sedang ada urusan lain dan meninggalkanku sejak sore tadi, dia bilang akan kembali besok pagi" lirih Luhan

"Eih… bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan pasien sakit tanpa perawat… apa anda merasa lebih baik?" Sehun mengerjapkan matanya lucu hingga tak sadar Luhan tersenyum melihat betapa imut remaja dihadapannya ini ternyata

"Sudah… eoh… tapi kenapa kau masih menggunakan seragammu?" Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya sementara Sehun hanya menggaruk tengguknya yang tak gatal

"Jadwalku cukup padat hari ini, jadi aku tidak sempat berganti pakaian, lagipula ini hari jumat, besok aku libur" Sehun kembali tersenyum dan entah kemana larinya rasa canggung, mereka berdua terlihat cepat akrab, Luhan sendiri merasa seperti sudah sangat dekat dengan remaja di hadapannya saat ini.

Disisi lain Yifan terus melihat betapa berbedanya senyum Luhan saat ini, dan tentu arwah itu diliputi kebingungan, bagaimana Luhan bisa jadi begini, jujur saja Luhan terlihat lebih baik saat ini, dibanding sebelumnya, Yifan mengenal Luhan dengan baik, dan Yifan tentu tau jika cara Luhan menatap Sehun kali ini jelas berbeda, cara Luhan menatap Sehun sama seperti saat gadis itu menatapnya dulu. Arwah itu agak cemburu rupanya.

"Aaah… apa ada keluargamu yang sakit juga?" Luhan bertanya dan entah kenapa rasanya seperti akrab sekali pada Sehun

Sehun sendiri merasa aneh, bagaimana bisa Luhan bersikap begini aneh.

"Aniyeo… aku bekerja paruh waktu disini" jawab Sehun mantap namun itu malah membuat Luhan sedikit mengernyitkan kening

Merasa ditanya Sehun langsung mengklarifikasi, "Aku bekerja paruh waktu dengan mengepel lorong rumah sakit bersama sahabatku, hasilnya lumayan untuk biaya kuliahku nanti"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti dan malah memandang kagum pada Sehun, "Aku lupa jika kau memang rajin menabung" ucap Luhan tanpa disadarinya

"Mwo?" Sehun malah aneh, darimana Luhan tau dia rajin menabung? Berani sumpah demi apapun ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu bukan? Kenapa Luhan bisa tau?

Luhan yang beberapa saat kemudian sadar akan apa yang diucapkannya juga merasa aneh, kenapa bisa seakan dia mengenal remaja dihadapannya ini?

"Ah… namaku Lee Hani" Luhan mengulurkan tangan kanannya mengajak Sehun berkenalan

"Sehun, Oh Sehun…"

Sehun menjabat tangan Luhan dan sedetik kemudian, rasanya malah lebih aneh, rasanya jarum jam tak lagi bergerak, rasanya seperti waktu mendadak berhenti dan perlahan rasa hangat menguar di seluruh tubuh Luhan, padahal jelas dia merasakan tangan Sehun sangat dingin namun entah kenapa rasanya begitu hangat bagi Luhan dan dengan menggengam tangan Sehun begitu rasanya jantung Luhan berdegup dengan lebih tenang dan nyaman. Rasanya benar – benar aman dan nyaman, tak ada lagi rasa takut dan asing, hanya dengan menjabat tangan Sehun seperti ini, Luhan sudah merasa seperti, di rumah.

Disisi lain Sehun yang kini menatap lurus manik mata rusa itu merasakan ada yang aneh dengan dadanya, rasanya seperti ada yang ingin melompat keluar dari tulang rusuknya. Sehun sendiri merasa menatap Luhan seperti ini bukanlah hal yang aman untuk kesehatan jantung dan paru – purunya, mungkin juga untuk tekanan daranya karena anak itu kini merasakan sensasi aneh yang membuatnya merasa sedikit gelisah, oh tuhan, bahkan kini Sehun merasa sedikit aneh pada perutnya, mendadak Sehun merasa gugup. Beginikah efek berjabat tangan dengan yeoja pemilik mata cantik itu?

"SEHUN-AH! OH SEHUN APA KAU SUDAH SELESAI MENGEPEL LORONG INI? MWOYA… KEMANA PERGINYA ANAK ITU?"

Terdengar suara Jongin memanggil namanya, dan suara itu seperti kembali menjalankan detik jarum jam, kembali membuat waktu yang sempat terhenti kembali berjalan.

"Maaf… aku harus kembali bekerja, sahabatku sudah mencariku… cepat sembuh…"

Sehun menggantung kalimatnya, dia bingung harus bagaimana menyapa Luhan, haruskah memanggil nama atau memanggilnya noona, Sehun gugup kali ini. Dan akhirnya dia berkata, "Cepat sembuh… Hani-ah"

Dan belum sempat Luhan menjawab, namja itu langsung melesat pergi dan menutup kembali pintu ruang rawat Luhan.

"Ahahaha… anak itu lucu sekali" Luhan tersenyum sambil mengelus dadanya yang masih berpacu tak stabil, ini benar – benar aneh bagi Luhan, beberapa saat tadi rasanya dia bertemu dengan orang yang sangat – sangat tidak asing baginya.

Luhan masih tersenyum dan tanpa dia ketahui Yifan menatap senyum manis Luhan dengan perasaan aneh, cemburu bercampur bahagia, bahagia karena Luhan bisa tersenyum manis lagi, namun cemburu karena yang membuat Luhan tersenyum bukanlah dirinya, melainkan anak aneh dengan indigo yang tempo hari sempat membantunya.

"_Kau tersenyum Lu… kau tersenyum?" _Yifan berbisik sia – sia karena kini Luhan hanya memegangi dadanya yang masih berdetak cukup kencang

.

"Woah woah… kau darimana saja Oh Sehun? Aku mencarimu kemana – mana tapi kau malah muncul tiba – tiba disini, apa sekarang kau juga punya kemampuan teleportasi?"

Jongin yang mendadak kaget saat Sehun tiba – tiba muncul entah darimana itu mendorong trolinya mendekati Sehun

"Kau… sudah selesai?" Sehun masih gugup dan degup jantungnya masih tak beraturan

"Ya… kau kenapa? Wajahmu merah sekali… kau sakit?" Jongin langsung menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening lalu ke leher Sehun

"Tidak begitu dingin dan tidak panas… kau kenapa? Apa ada hantu tanpa kepala lainnya?" pekik Jongin bersemangat

"Bukan urusanmu!" Sehun mengelak dan meninggalkan Jongin menuju trolinya

"Kau aneh… katakan padaku kau kenapa Oh Sehun…"

"Aku baik – baik saja!"

"Tapi wajahmu sangat merah, eoh… bahkan kau berkeringat!"

"Cukup Kim Jongin… aku bilang aku baik – baik saja!"

"Oh baiklah… kau tak perlu sebegitu salah tingkahnya anak manis… ahahahaha… lihat wajahmu…"

"Yaaa!"

Kedua remaja itu sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri sampai tak sadar jika Yifan sedang memperhatikan Sehun yang masih berwajah merah dan mengelus dadanya sendiri, Yifan melihat dari sebilah kaca di pintu ruang rawat Luhan. Yifan bergantian melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang kini sedang memegangi dada masing masing, Yifan tau, keduanya sedang merasakan bagaimana detak jantung mereka berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya, hanya saja Yifan tidak mengerti, kenapa harus Sehun? Kenapa Luhan merasakan itu pada Sehun? Memangnya siapa Sehun?

.

.

.

"Kau aneh sobat… semenjak aku menemukanmu aneh di lorong beberapa hari yang lalu kau jadi sering melamun sendiri, memangnya kau kenapa?"

Jongin menghampiri Sehun yang kini sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan basket. Ini istirahat makan siang, Sehun dan Jongin memang biasa menghabiskan waktu mereka berdua di pinggir lapangan basket.

"Kau cerewet sekali Kim Jongin!" Sehun sedikit membentak sahabatnya dan yang dibentak malah semakin menampilkan smirk jahilnya

"Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta? Pada siapa?" tandas Jongin lagi

"Jatuh cinta? Mwoya… ini bukan jatuh cinta" sanggah Sehun cepat

"Lalu kau kenapa?" Jongin benar – benar tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya lagi

"Aku… hah… aneh… rasanya sangat aneh" Sehun lagi – lagi mengusap dadanya dan memikirkan degupan jantungnya beberapa hari lalu

"Apa ini tentang arwah penasaran lagi?"

Mendengar itu Sehun langsung teringat Yifan, bukankah yeoja di dalam kamar itu adalah istrinya Yifan? Sehun jelas masih melihat Yifan di dalam kamar itu, namun karena Luhan selalu melihat kearahnya jadilah dia tak bisa bertanya apapun pada Yifan.

"Hei… jawab aku Oh Sehun…" Jongin nampak tidak sabar

"Bukan… ini bukan karena arwah, tapi rasanya benar – benar aneh" ujar namja berkulit pucat itu

"Memang apa yang kau rasakan? Bagaimana anehnya?" tanya Jongin lagi

"Jongin-ah… apa kau pernah berpisah sangat lama dengan seseorang yang kau sayangi?" Sehun bertanya pelan,

Jongin berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk, "tentu saja pernah… semenjak eomma dan appaku bercerai aku jarang sekali bertemu dengan eomma dan Taemin noona, wae?"

"Bagaimana rasanya saat kau bertemu lagi dengan mereka?"

"Rasanya? …. Mmm setiap aku bertemu dengan eomma dan Taemin noona lagi aku selalu merasa sangat bahagia dan aku tak bisa berenti merasakan bahagia, rasanya seperti sesuatu dalam dadaku berpacu cukup kencang dan tidak mau waktu berjalan, karena aku merindukan mereka" Jongin mengutarakan perasaannya

"Aku merasakan itu…" lanjut Sehun dan Jongin langsung menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Memangnya kau pernah berpisah dengan siapa? Bukannya Appamu sudah lama meninggal?" Jongin kembali penasaran

"aku juga tidak tau… aku hanya merasa sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu orang itu, seperti baru bertemu lagi tapi…"

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan orang itu, aku merasakannya bahkan saat aku pertamakali bertemu dengannya"

"Siapa orang itu?"

"Aku tidak tau Jongin-ah… orang asing yang tak terasa asing untukku"

.

.

.

.

Sudah berselang 2 hari dan ini hari ke 3 Luhan atau yang saat ini bernama Lee Hani itu tak lagi bertemu dengan sosok Oh Sehun dan entah kenapa rasanya Luhan terus mencari – cari sosok itu. Entahlah, sejauh ini rasanya hanya sosok Oh Sehun lah yang berhasil membuatnya merasa tidak asing, hanya Sehun yang terasa begitu nyaman dan dia kenal.

Dan sampai detik ini pun, gadis cantik keturunan Cina itu sama sekali tidak mengingat satupun hal tentang masalalunya, gadis itu bahkan sudah berusaha keras namun tak satupun kejadian di masa lalunya terlintas. Hanya sempat satu kelebatan tentang sebuah kejadian di sebuah sekolah yang entah dimana Luhan tak tau, dan itupun hanya saat dia bersama dengan Sehun.

Mata rusa gadis itu menatap lurus pada seorang pria yang dia lihat pertama kali saat dia siuman. Pria yang mengatakan bahwa namanya adalah Lee Hani, pria itu mengatakan jika dia adalah seorang yatim piatu yang hanya hidup berdua dengannya. Benarkah begitu?

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Hani-ah?"

Xiumin bertanya lembut seraya mengupaskan apel untuk Luhan,

"Tidak… aku hanya berusaha mengingat sesuatu.." ujar gadis itu lemah

"Jangan berusaha mengingatnya, sudahlah"

"Tidak… aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak pernah melupakan apapun" Luhan kembali tak sengaja berbicara seperti itu, dan itu membuat Xiumin seperti ketakutan lalu memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Makanlah apelnya"

Luhan langsung mengangguk dan menusuk satu buah apel dengan garpu dan memakannya, sesaat kemudian gadis yang masih penasaran tentang hal yang dia lupakan itu kembali bertanya, "Oh ya… Apa aku tidak punya sahabat?"

"Kau punya!"

"Siapa?"

Luhan langsung antusian dan berharap banyak dari jawaban yang akan namja itu katakana.

"Aku!"

Wajah cantik itu kembali terlihat bingung, mata rusanya berkedip seakan memaksakan semua kenangan untuk muncul.

"Apa tak ada teman atau sahabat yang ku miliki selain kau?"

"Hani-ah… di dunia ini kita berdua hanya hidup berdua saja. Aku sudah bilang kan, kau hanya punya aku dan aku hanya punya kau. Kita beruda adalah anak yang tertutup. Kita tak punya orang lain selain diri kita masing – masing. Aku adalah satu – satunya keluarga, teman dan kekasihmu"

"_sampai kapan kau akan terus membohongi luhan xiumin-ah!" _

Yifan yang tentunya masih setia di kamar itu berujar sinis walaupun tak satupun dari Luhan maupun Xiumin yang akan menggubris perkataannya, Yifan sendiri seakan lelah dengan semua kebohongan Xiumin pada Luhan bahkan sejak pertama gadis itu siuman.

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban yang kurang memuaskan dari Xiumin, mata gadis itu langsung terpejam, rambut hitam legam yang sepanjang bahunya itu mulai berjatuhan ketika kepalanya menunduk. Walaupun lelaki di hadapannya ini selalu tak mempermasalahkan hilangnya ingatan gadis itu, namun sesuatu dalam hatinya seakan memaksa kepalanya untuk bekerja, mengingat sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat berharga untuknya, sesuatu berharga yang sangat tak ingin dia lupakan, tapi entah apa itu.

Gadis itu mengangkat lagi wajahnya, tepat saat itu dia juga melihat kedua manik mata lelaki yang sedari tadi bersamanya. Lelaki itu tersenyum, sangat manis.

Lelaki itu kemudian mengelus pelan kepala gadis yang terlihat kosong itu, dia tersenyum lagi lalu berkata,

"Aku mohon… jangan paksa dirimu untuk mengingat semua tentang masa lalu itu, kita tidak akan pernah kembali lagi"

Gadis yang di tatap hanya balik menatap lelaki itu, gadis yang katanya bernama Lee Hani itu mencari sesuatu dalam mata lelaki yang ada di hadapannya. Manik mata coklat cerah.

"Aku benar – benar beruntung karena kau bisa selamat, kau masih bisa bangun dan kita berdua masih bisa terus bersama, jujur… selama kau koma, aku sama sekali tak bisa melakukan apapun, aku hanya diam di sebelahmu dan terus berdoa agar kau bisa kembali bangun dan kembali lagi padaku"

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dadanya berdenyut, rasanya sakit. Rasanya ada yang salah dengan semua ini.

.

.

.

.

Ini masih pukul 5 sore namun Sehun sudah ada di rumah sakit, namun anak itu datang ke rumah sakit bukan untuk mengepel lorong meski memang hari Senin masuk dalam jadwal mengepelnya. Hari ini dia kerumah sakit karena dia sudah bersuka rela pada sang eomma untuk membawakan baju ganti Baekhyun yang kini sedang praktek Koass di rumah sakit Junwon.

"Oh Sehun jaebal… sudah berapa kali aku mohon padamu, pakailah baju yang layak! Orang – orang bisa mengira eomma tidak mampu membelikan baju untukmu! Kau juga kan punya uang, apa untuk beli baju saja kau masih pelit eoh?"

Baekhyun mengomeli sang adik yang lagi – lagi memakai baju lusuh seenaknya, kali ini bahkan Sehun benar – benar seperti gembel tak terawat. Remaja tampan itu hanya menggunakan kemeja tipis bermotif kotak berwarna merah yang sudah sangat pudar ditambah hoodie abu – abu kebesaran lengkap dengan beberapa bagiannya yang sudah robek dan sudah tak layak pakai, bahkan Baekhyun tak yakin jika warna Hoodie itu memang abu – abu, bisa saja itu dulu warnanya putih yang jadi kotor atau hitam yang sudah pudar, itu benar – benar style yang buruk. Belum lagi celana skinny jeans hitamnya yang robek sana – sini dan sepatu tenis yang warna talinya tak sama satu sama lain, belum lagi robek dan noda tanah dimana – mana. Semua orang pasti berpikir jika Sehun dibesarkan di keluarga gembel.

"Aku nyaman dengan pakaian ini Baek!" ketus Sehun

"Aku yang tidak nyaman melihat adikku menggunakan pakain begini!" dengus yeoja itu dengan rasa malu bercampur kesal di wajahnya, dia sudah membayangkan bagaimana rekan sesame Koassnya akan bertanya siapa namja yang mengantar baju ganti untuknya itu

"Kau malu punya adik sepertiku?" Sehun menatap Baekhyun tidak suka

Baekhyun hanya menghela napas panjangnya lalu mengusak rambut jamur Sehun dengan sedikit gusar, "Bukan begitu…"

"Kau ini sebenarnya sangat tampan dan cerdas, tapi kenapa kau malah merusak pesonamu dengan penampilan seperti ini? Keluarga kita memang tidak kaya tapi setidaknya eomma masih bisa membelikan baju yang layak untukmu kan? Aku tidak mau orang menilaimu salah Sehun-ah.."

Baekhyun merapikan letak kepala Hoodie Sehun dan menepuk pipi tirus adiknya

"Aku tidak mau orang lain menilaiku karena penampilanku Baek,"

Sudahlah… tak ada gunanya memang berdebat dengan sang adik, Baekhyun pun akhirnya memilih kembali masuk ke ruang jaganya dan menyuruh Sehun langusng pulang dan istirahat mengingat tengah malam nanti pasti anak itu akan kembali ke rumah sakit itu lagi untuk mengepel.

.

"Hani-ah… mian… aku harus meninggalkanmu lagi, tapi aku janji kali ini hanya sebentar… aku harus mengurus toko bungamu, aku janji akan kembali sebelum tengah malam"

Xiumin berkata sembari mengenakan jaket hitamnya yang tampak mahal, dan gadis yang dia ajak bicara hanya mengangguk sambil mengupas buah jeruk di tangannya.

"Jika perawat membawakan makan malam sebelum aku datang, makanlah duluan… jika ada apa – apa segera panggil dokter, tapi jangan berikan orang asing masuk ke kamar, okay?" Xiumin membelai lembut kepala Luhan dan Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja

"_Kau lah yang orang asing, seharusnya kau yang tidak boleh masuk!"_ gerutu Yifan si arwah gentayangan berpiama itu.

"Ne… hati – hati" ucap Luhan dan sesaat kemudian Xiumin sudah meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar.

Xiumin memang sering meninggalkan Luhan di kamar akhir – akhir ini, itu karena kesehatan Luhan sudah lebih membaik dan dia pun harus mengurus beberapa hal yang entah apa, Luhan hanya tau jika Xiumin mengurus rumah, toko bunga yang dia tinggalkan dan pekerjaannya.

.

Xiumin baru keluar dari elevator dan langsung saja mata sipit Sehun melihat namja itu keluar dengan sedikit terburu – buru. Jika Xiumin keluar berarti bisa dipastikan bahwa kini Luhan sendirian di kamarnya,

"ah…" Sehun bergumam sendiri, bagaimana bisa sendirian, ada Yifan di kamar itu, gadis yang Sehun temui itu sedang dijaga oleh arwah suaminya sendiri.

Tapi bukan Sehun namanya jika dia tidak penasaran, anak berpenampilan lusuh itu langsung masuk ked dalam elevator dan menekan angka 4 untuk menguntit kamar Luhan.

Sehun melangkah dengan setengah berlari untuk menuju lorong kamar bernomor 412, begitu sampai, dia bisa melihat Luhan sedang tersenyum manis sambil mendengarkan sesuatu dari earphone yang tersambung pada sebuah mp3 player.

_Drrrt… Drrrt…._

Ponsel Sehun tiba – tiba berbunyi dan nama sang eomma tertera di sana, Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya hingga memunggungi pintu kamar Luhan dan mengangkat panggilan itu

"Ada apa eomma?"

"…"

"Sudah… Baekhyun sudah kembali bertugas"

"…"

"Eomma mau kemana? Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"…"

"Gwaenchanha… aku dan Baekhyun bisa makan diluar kalau begitu"

"…."

"Ne… bye eomma… hati – hati… ne…"

Sehun kembali membalikkan badannya dan….

"OOOWH YA TUHAN!"

"hehehehe…"

Sehun langsung mundur selangkah karena sangking terkejutnya melihat Luhan sudah berdiri diambang pintu namun tak lagi menggunakan tongkat penyangganya, gadis itu sudah berdiri dengan kedua kakinya sekarang, dan gadis itu tersenyum sangat manis,

"Woah… kau benar – benar mengagetkanku!" Sehun kembali ke mode normal dan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang kembali tak normal akibat kaget.

"ahahaha… aku melihatmu di depan pintuku, jadi aku putuskan untuk menghampirimu tapi kau sedang menerima telepon sampai kau tak sadar aku membuka pintu" Luhan berkata jujur dengan senyum yang masih merekah

"Aaaah… hampir saja jantungku copot!"

Sehun tersenyum canggung sambil menepuk dadanya untuk meredakan kaget akibat ulah Luhan,

DEG

Luhan melihat senyum diwajah Sehun dan senyum itu…

"_OWAAA… KAU MENGAGETKANKU! RUSA NAKAL!"_

"_ehehehehe… siapa suruh kau menghendap – hendap di luar ruang latihan, memang hobimu?"_

"_Bukan bekitu… jangan salah paham… Aku... hanya… ng…. ingin…. ingin melihatmu latihan"_

_Namja tampan beralis tebal itu langsung memasang wajah salah tingkahnya_

"_Eoh… kertas apa itu?" Luhan melihat namja itu memegang kertas di belakang badannya_

"_Ini… ah… bukan apa – apa… hanya surat cinta dari gadis – gadis yang menyukaiku" Namja yang masih berseragam sama dengan Luhan itu akhirnya mengantungi kertas itu dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sok kerennya_

_Luhan hanya menatap namja dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan tak suka, entahlah, dia hanya tidak suka jika namja dihadapannya ini sudah jadi sok keren seperti sekarang._

"_Wae… kau cemburu padaku?" goda namja itu_

"_Ani…"_

"_Kau cemburu!"_

"_Tidak!"_

_BUGH_

_Luhan memukul dada namja dihadapannya dengan agak keras dan yang dipukul hanya langsung mengelus dadanya seraya tersenyum_

"_Ahahahaha… tidak usah memukulku jika kau memang tidak cemburu rusa jelek!" dan namja itu tersenyum lebih manis, senyum manis yang sangat lucu di mata Luhan._

_._

"Yaa… ada apa denganmu?"

Sehun melambaikan tangannya di wajah Luhan yang mendadak seperti hilang kesadaran, Sehun meyakinkan diri jika Luhan tidak kerasukan mahluk apapun dan sejenak kemudian Luhan langsung tersadar

"Mianhae… aku…"

BRUGH

Kaki Luhan kembali bergetar, dan gadis itu kembai terperosot dan jatuh terduduk di ambang pintu ruang rawatnya

"Hei… apa ada yang salah? Apa kau sakit? Mana yang sakit?" Sehun jadi panik sendiri ketika Luhan mengeluarkan bulir – bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung di pelipisnya

Sehun juga dapat melihat seberapa hebat tangan Luhan bergetar kali ini, Luhan hanya masih shock dengan sekelebatan memori di kepalanya barusan, dan perasaan aneh tentang mengapa setiap dia melihat Sehun ada sesuatu yang membuat hatinya meronta, setiap dia melihat Sehun seperti dia kembali mengingat sesuatu, seperti memutar salah satu memori yang paling tak mau dia lupakan seumur hiupnya. Lagi Luhan berpikir, memangnya siapa Sehun? Kenapa rasanya seperti dia sudah mengenal anak itu sejak lama?

"_Gendong dia dan bawa ke tempat tidurnya, cepat!" _ Yifan menyadarkan Sehun yang masih terlihat panik itu, sesaat terlihat seperti Sehun kaget melihat Yifan namun sedetik kemudian dia kembali menggendong Luhan ala bridal style dan membaringkan yeoja bermata rusa itu ke atas tempat tidurnya.

"_Tanyakan apa ada yang sakit padanya!"_ Yifan berkata dan Sehun langsung melaksanakan apa yang Yifan perintahkan

"Apa ada yang sakit? Kau baik – baik saja?"

Luhan terlihat menghela napasnya dan gadis itu perlahan mengangguk.

"Kau hanya mengagetkanku, Sehun-ah…" lirih gadis itu dengan suara lemahnya yang merdu

"Mwo… kau yang tiba – tiba muncul kenapa malah kau yang kaget?" Sehun kembali heran pada Luhan, kini Sehun tengah membenarkan letak selimut Luhan agar menutupi sampai ke areal pinggang Luhan yang sedang terbaring dengan punggung membentuk sudut 45 derajat di ranjangnya

"Entahlah, aku merasa seperti mengingat sesuatu yang tak ingin aku lupakan saat melihatmu" ucap Luhan jujur

Yifan yang mendengar apa yang Luhan katakan langsung tertarik sementara Sehun malah duduk seenaknya di kursi yang ada disamping tempat tidur Luhan

"_Tanyakan padanya apa yang dia ingat!"_

"Memangnya apa yang kau lupakan?"

Yifan mendelik kesal saat Sehun malah menanyakan hal yang berbeda

"Aku melupakan banyak hal, dokter bilang aku terkena amnesia, kepalaku memblok memori di masa laluku… dan aku sedang mencoba mengingatnya"

Selesai Luhan menjawab Sehun langsung menatap Yifan dan Yifan hanya mengangguk dan berkata, "_Itu adalah masalah baruku, istriku amnesia"_

"Maaf… aku tidak tau" Sehun malah merasa agak tidak enak

"Permisi… sudah waktunya anda makan dan minum obat nona Lee" seorang perawat masuk dan meletakkan senampan penuh makanan dan obat di meja makan khusus pasien

"Terima kasih…" Luhan tersenyum dan perawat itu langsung pergi

"Sehun-ah... benar namamu Sehun kan?" Luhan meyakinkan dirinya

"Ne… Oh Sehun…"

"aaah… ini aneh… dirimu tidak asing bagiku tapi namamu terdengar asing di telingaku" Luhan tersenyum lalu mulai mengaduk bubur di hadapannya

Sehun yang tak mengerti langsung saja merasa canggung, melihat bagaimana Yifan mendengus cemburu atas pernyataan Luhan

"Sehun-ah…"

"Ne?"

"Kau mau menemani aku makan? Aku tak suka makan sendiri"

"_Bilang iya… dia benar – benar tidak suka makan sendiri!"_

Yifan membisikkan jawaban yang sedikit bernada ancaman pada Sehun

"O… okay…"

"Gomawo…" Luhan kembali tersenyum dan Sehun kembali merasa aneh di dadanya

"_Hei annak muda… jaga matamu… dia istriku!"_ desis Yifan dan dihadiahi death glare dari Sehun

"Aku tidak akan macam – macam" gumam Sehun masih agak kesal

"Ng? Kau berkata sesuatu?" Luhan seperti mendengar apa yang Sehun gumamkan

"Ah… tidak… hanya perasaanmu saja…" Sehun kembali tersenyum dan itu membuat sesuatu dalam dada Luhan berjengit

"Sehun-ah… kau yakin kau tidak mengenalku?" tanya Luhan lagi saat bubur di mangkuknya tinggal setengah

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan berkata, "Malam itu pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu"

"Oh ya… berapa usiamu… kenapa kau berbicara banmal padaku?"

Sehun terlihat tidak enak tapi Yifan malah tersenyum sinis pada Sehun

"18" singkat Sehun

"Hei… bicaralah sopan padaku… usiaku 25 tahun… panggil aku nooa, Lee Hani noona" Luhan mengajarkan Sehun sambil menggerakkan sendokknya di udara.

"aku tidak nyaman dengan itu" ujar Sehun dengan mimic wajah yang lucu dan itu berhasil menggundang tawa Luhan

"aahahahaha…. Kau lucu sekali Sehun-ah… kau benar – benar imut seperti bayi" Luhan masih terkekeh dan tanpa sadar itu membuat Sehun dan Yifan tersenyum lembut

"Oh iya… tadi kau bilang kau mengingat sesuatu setiap melihatku, apa yang kau ingat?"

"Jangan bicara banmal padaku Oh Sehun…"

Sehun hanya melihat Yifan dan arwah itu tersenyum sambil berkata, "_Jaebal…"_

Entah bagaimana bisa Sehun malah menuruti kata Yifan lalu berkata, "Memangnya noona mengingat apa setiap melihatku?"

Luhan tersenyum puas lalu dia terdiam.

.

"_Kau lebih muda 7 bulan dariku Naga jelek… jangan bicara banmal padaku!"_

_Luhan pura – pura cemberut saat namja tampan dihadapannya malah tertawa akan reaksinya_

"_Wajahmu saja masih seperti anak umur 11 tahun, bagaimana bisa aku memanggilmu noona?"_

_Luhan mulai berkacak pinggang dan memandang kesal namja berseragam sekolah yang sama dengan dirinya itu_

"_Panggil aku noona! Dan jangan bicara banmal! Ini korea, bukan Cina"_

"_AAAAAUUU…. SAKIT… Sakit…. Baiklah… noona… noona… aku akan memanggilmu noona!"_

_Luhan tertawa puas saat namja dihadapannya langsung menyerah dan memanggilnya noona meskipun Luhan harus menjewer telinganya terlebih dahulu, _

.

"Kau melamun lagi, noona" bisik Sehun yang membawa Luhan kembali ke dunianya sekarang

"Baru saja aku mengingat sesuatu… sebuah kejadian…" lirih Luhan dengan keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya lagi

Tangannya kembali lemah dan rasanya dia sudah tak sanggup jika haru menghabiskan seperempat sisa buburnya lagi

"Noona… gwaenchanha?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan arwah Yifan seperti membeku di tempat, Yifan berpikir ada apa dengan istrinya itu, kenapa hanya dengan mengobrol dengan Sehun saja membuatnya seperti teringat akan sesuatu?

"Barusan aku seperti berada di sebuah sekolah, tepatnya di dalam kelas… dan… aku bersama seorang namja, aku memaksanya memanggilku noona sampai aku harus menjewernya baru dia mau melakukannya" ujar Luhan dengan sisa kekuatannya

Luhan kembali menatap manik mata Sehun dan kembali berkata, "Aku merasa seperti namja itu adalah dirimu, aku seperti mengulangi semuanya, rasanya seperti kaulah yang ada di sana… jadi… apa kau yakin kau tidak mengenalku?"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan penuh memelas, namun dengan berat hati Sehun hanya menggeleng lalu tersenyum menenangkan Luhan, "Mungkin orang itu mirip denganku?" celetuk Sehun dan Luhan kembali menatap Sehun

"Yah… mungkin… aku juga tak bisa melihat dia dengan jelas… hanya matanyanya saja dan… mirip dengan matamu"

Yifan tak bergeming, tubuhnya seperti membeku saat mendengar penuturan Luhan. Tentu saja, Yifan ingat betul memory itu, itu saat dia baru pertama pindah ke Korea dan Luhan memaksa Yifan untuk mengikuti budaya Korea dan memanggilnya noona. Itu adalah memory Luhan dengannya, tapi bagaimana bisa Luhan malah mengira itu Sehun?

Yifan terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, hingga tak sadar jika Luhan baru saja tertidur setelah meminum obatnya. Dan Sehun sudah merapikan bekas meja makan Luhan dan menyelimuti Luhan degan baik.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengikuti yeoja itu?"

Sehun langsung betanya pada Yifan dan pertanyaan itu berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Yifan

"_Dia istriku…"_

"Bukankah istrimu bernama Luhan? Yeoja ini bukan Luhan, namanya Lee Hani, iya kan?" Sehun mengecek identitas pasien di ujung ranjang Luhan dan benar nama yang tertera adalah Lee Hani.

"_Dia istriku, dia lupa ingatan, dan dia diculik dan dibohongi oleh lelaki yang mengaku sebagai calon suaminya. Dia tidak tau apa – apa,"_

Terlihat Yifan seperti memendam emosi, dan Sehun agak shock pada kenyataan yang nampak rumit itu

"_Apa kau bisa menjelaskan sesuatu yang terjadi?"_

Yifan berujar dengan suara agak gemetar ketika Sehun ingin meninggalkan kamar Luhan dan sejenak tadi sempat hening, Sehun tak menjawab namun Yifan mendekat kearah Sehun

"_Kenapa kau bisa ada diingatan Luhan? Kenapa kenangan Luhan tentang masa lalunya yang seharusnya itu aku malah jadi kau?"_

"Mana ku tau? Aku juga bingung… aku memang anak indigo, tapi untuk bisa mengerti isi kepala yang berantakan aku tak tau caranya" ketus Sehun yang sejujurnya memang dia tidak tau kenapa dia bisa ada dalam ingatan Luhan.

Jujur saja saat ini Sehun agak takut dengan apa yang terjadi, semua ini terlalu tak masuk akal. Memang benar dia indigo, tapi apakah anak indigo bisa masuk ke memori orang? Kenapa Luhan malah mengenal dirinya?

"_Dia merasa kau sangat familiar namun namamu terdengar asing" _gumam Yifan dan Sehun hanya diam

"Lalu apa rencanamu?" tanya Sehun setelah beberapa saat hening lagi

"_Bantu aku Sehun-ah…"_

Sehun diam, dia masih tak berani mengambil sikap apapun, namun diluar dugaan, Yifan langsung berlutut di hadpan anak indigo itu dan kembali memohon

"_Aku ingin dia setidaknya mengingatku… aku mohon… bantu aku…"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"**A Letter to Remember"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NEXT CHAP**

**Chapter 2: **_**You and the White Roses**_

"_Aku memang kehilangan ingatan di kepalaku, tapi aku yakin hatiku tidak pernah melupakan apapun…. Hatiku mengingatmu, Oh Sehun, jadi… sebenarnya siapa dirimu? Kau mengenalku kan?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Aruna Corner:**_

**Lelah ya nunggu Aruna Update? **

**Iya… Aruna juga lelah, lelah banget…**

**By the way, di author corner ini Aruna pengen minta maaf yang sebesar – besarnya kepada readerdeul, Aruna lama banget ilangnya dari dunia FFN,  
Bukannya Aruna mau kabur dan gak tanggung jawab sama semua cerita Aruna, bukan…  
Ini Pure karena helath issue, iya… kesehatan Aruna memang sedang gak baik, dan sakitnya pun bukan sakit biasa, tapi bukan penyakit serem kok ini, entah gimana bilangnya, agak gak nyaman kalo bilang sakitnya apa dan tempat rehabnya dimana, hehehe…  
Iya sejak awal tahun 2015 lalu Aruna memang mulai masuk rehabilitasi, iya, penyakit Aruna ini emang perlu rehabilitasi dengan jangka waktu rehabilitasi yang masih belum tau sampai kapan… agak capek sih, tapi biar sehat gpp kan yak?**

**Dan setelah rehabilitasi intensive, sekarang udah gak seintensive itu tapi tetep pas sabtu minggu harus balik ke tempat itu untuk berobat, jadi aruna minta maaf kalo readerdeul menunggu terlalu lama, maafin Aruna ya…**

**Buat readerdeul juga Aruna mohon jaga kesehatan kalian, apalagi bentar lagi masuk musim UN, US, dan UTS buat yang kuliah, buat yang nyusun skripsi yang tabah aja, dosen pembimbing memang selalu benar, iya-in aja, kalo direvisi terus yang tabah. Ekekekekeke…**

**So… balik ke cerita, gimana chapter 1 a letter to remembernnya? Berat? Aneh? Serem? Kacau?  
Iya, balik lagi, ini dikerjainnya sambil nyuri waktu ditengah skripsi dan rehabilitasi. Ide emang suka datang dan pergi, **

**Jadi disini Luhan Amnesia, Sehun Indigo, Kris Arwah Penasaran dan Xiumin Pelarian yang punya banyak rahasia.**

**Aneh sih kenapa Luhan malah melihat Sehun di masa lalunya sama Yifan, itu juga sebagai kunci cerita kenapa itu bisa terjadi, jiah… dan Xiumin… dia jahat ya? Karena dia bohong dia jahat? Yakin Dia jahat?**

**Hehehe… udah ngaco aja nih Aruna, well kalo kalian punya pertanyaan please tanya di kotak review dan Aruna balas di chap selanjutnya, janji gak ilang lagi kok arunanya, tapi sabar ya, karena aruna masih dalam masa rehab… kekeke…**

**Ah satu lagi, yang punya IG, boleh minta follow aruna di mention for follback yah… pasti di follback kok…**

**Kalo ada yang ngaku - ngaku jadi Aruna di IG... Itu pasti adiknya Sehun... Ahahaha**

**Oke... Kkeut!**

**Auuuu! Ah Saranghaeyeo!  
RnR juseyo!**


End file.
